Elements
by ElementalGoddess-san1
Summary: There is a legend. Palutena has a daughter who is known as the protector of mankind. She is the Celestial Princess and has the power to control all the elements with the Celestial charm . Medusa dropped her into the mortal world and Pit has to come and bring her back. What follows is only a matter of protecting the world from Medusa and with that, understanding there true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! This is my first story I've written for Kid Icarus so I hope you enjoy! The story is a huge change up to the video game but I hope that it's good enough. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus and its characters. **

* * *

"Alondra, I'd like you to meet your new friend. Pit." Mama said. I look up to see a boy with bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. He looks down at me letting out a bright smile just right for his personality.

"Hi Princess!" ,said the boy.

I blink thinking how a boy can have such an expression when he hardly knows me. Mama looks right through me giving me the look to respond.

"H- hello, Pit." I murmur.

The boy laughs shyly, but his expression says he was nervous. What a strange boy, I think to myself. Mama catches me staring and breaks my stare at the boy by clearing her throat and telling Pit she has to take care of some things. She tells Pit to take care of me and tells me to behave myself. Mama is always busy with work because she has to take care of our home, the Sky World.

I look up to Pit and he catches my glance and smiles. "Come on, I have something to show you." He grabs my hand and his back takes on wings. I knew it. Mama found another body guard to take care of me. They are all the same, pretending to be nice to me just to get close to Mama and our home. That's why Mama always finds another body guard for me constantly; I don't get along with them on purpose to protect Mama and try my best to stay with Mama every day. Why can't I just stay with Mama? Am I a burden to her? Ever since Papa left to fight in the war Mama had left me to someone else. But why?

I frown at Pit holding my hand. He sees and asks what was wrong but I ignore, pretending I didn't hear him. We fly to a meadow and Pit puts me down on a bed of pink carnations and soft yellow daffodils. I sit down and quietly lay with the flowers and he sits down with a crown of flowers, roses. My eyes widen in delight. Roses have always been my favorite for some reason. It's the only thing that reminds me of Papa when he gave me a white rose for my first birthday, the day before he left to fight the bad people. I grasp the crown of perfectly ringed flowers in my hand and close my eyes tightly holding back the tears. Pit smiles lightly and stroke my head. He got up and told me to wait here that he was going to bring me a gift. He flew past the trees and all grew silent. I think I might be comfortable with Pit, I don't think he wants to hurt Mama or our home. I sigh as the thought of Papa comes up in my head again and sleep on the bed of flowers, waiting for Pit to return.

I wake up in pain to see Medusa pulling my hair up to the point I was hanging in the air. I cried out in pain. I remember Mama telling the Centurions that Medusa was planning an attack and that. "Everyone must be aware." I looked up at Medusa's crimson red eyes. They were horrifying. Mama and Medusa are sisters. They are nothing alike. Mama is loving and beautiful and loved by the people of Sky World but Medusa is ferociously evil and scary who is feared by the people of Sky World. I wanted Mama, I wanted Papa to come home- I wanted Pit to come and save me…

As if Medusa was reading my mind she gave a sly smile and reached for my face. My eyes widened with fright until suddenly Pit came out of nowhere between me and Medusa with an immediate kick to her stomach. She gasped for air and let me go. I fell into Pit's arms and we were suddenly flying. We landed on a tree branch and I felt my legs shaking. Pit still held me and I began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." he said. "It's ok." I was barely recovering from the anxiety of wanting Mama until there was a loud cracking and the tree branch was rocking. I look ahead to see Medusa to see Medusa had found us. She was even more frightening than before. Her hair had become live with snakes and she was taller and bony. Her skin was a pale skin tone. I felt like death had come to get me. In her hand she helpd a long, silver, powerful staff with black stones and purple and red jewels. She grinned evilly and brought up her hand like last time. Pit yelled out "Get down!" and I immediately did hearing a 'wooooosh' sound and realized that Pit had taken a marble feather- a dagger from his wings and thrown them at Medusa. She flinched for a second and Pit grabbed hold of me and jumped off the branch. He began to run at an extreme pace and flapped his wings furiously unlit we were in the air again. I was panicking. Why was she coming after us? We landed at the fountain shaped like Mama between the gateway of our home and the Cliff of the Fallen when we catch a glimpse of Medusa sneaking out of the bushes like a predator. She had a snicker and I felt like a rabbit trapped by a hyena. Pit hid me behind him with a defensive stance and the more she came closer the more our backs were against the gateway.

"Step aside, runt." Medusa said with a sneer.

"No. Leave or you'll never see the end of Lady Palutena." Said Pit under a growl.

"Oh, little dove, you don't understand who is stronger here, don't you?" she responded with a creepy smile.

I do, and it isn't you!" Pit murmured.

Fine. I guess I'm just going to have to show you" she said. She held up her staff and a red light seeped out but was interrupted by a voice.

"MEDUSA, STOP! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER AND HER GUARDIAN ALONE!"

It was Mama! She came to find us! She appeared out of a warm golden light and she was in her silver and gold armor, her special crown was different now and a bow and arrows was strapped to her back. She held a staff too that resembled Medusa's except Mama's was golden with blue and jade green gems.

"Leave them alone, Medusa. I'm your opponent." Mama said.

"Oh, sister, you think you're that special?" Medusa mocked. "No, no you are not. It's THIS one I need."

I felt an invisible rope wrap around me and pull me to Medusa's side. The more I struggled to break free the more it tightened.

"Sister, do you know why I need this girl?" Medusa asked. Mama glared at Medusa through her eyelashes. "Yes, sister, unfortunately for you, you are not needed, it's your daughter. She as you probably already know is special, and by special I mean the Elemental Princess, sister." What is Medusa talking about? What's an Elemental Princess? " With the use of her I can destroy and recreate that Father made, a measley world in my opinion-" Medusa was interrupted by Mama.

"Yes, yes a world Father had worked so hard to create!" Mama cried out.

"NO! YOUR FATHER! He was never there for me. It was always Palutena this and Palutena that, and 'Oh, Medusa, you should be more like your sister.' You have ruined my life!" Suddenly a pitch black miasma shot out of Medusa's staff. Mama dodged quickly.

"MAMA!" I screamed in terror.

Somehow the invisible rope had ceased and I fell to the marble floor hard. My vision was blurred and I could see Mama and Medusa fighting. Pitch black miasma vs. light. Pit had come to me, whispering to me to stay calm then I heard Mama shout.

"LOOK OUT!"

Pit had been hit by Medusa's miasma and was thrown at the fountain.

"PIT!" I screamed.

"…."

Medusa's face was inches from mine. Her breath smelled like death and I felt her bony, cold fingers gripping me tightly and I was off the ground again. She had me hanging off the Cliff of the Fallen. I looked down in horror to see a never ending sky of clouds below me. The sky had become a dark grey and I could tell this was Medusa's doing. Her crimson eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Palutena, either you hand me the Celestial Necklace or watch your daughter perish!" Medusa bellowed.

I looked down to see Mama, hidden horror in her eyes. From the corner of my eye I could see Pit slowly getting up.

"A-Alondra." He mumbled.

"Pit. Help me…" I whispered. Pit stumbled to his feet. " Medusa…Leave her alone."

"Medusa, you don't have to do this!" Mama screamed.

"YES I CAN AND I WILL UNLESS YOU HAND ME THE NECLACE!"

I looked to Pit and he grimaced as he was held back my Mama. I felt myself falling and I heard Mama scream, "WAIT, TAKE IT! TAKE IT BUT LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" A bright light appeared out of Mama's palm and a long silver necklace with a blue crystal shimmered out. I remembered this necklace. It was a gift from my grandpapa when I was born. It was the only thing that I remembered of my birth. It was a trinket that allowed me to remember a vague picture of Papa and the only time I've seen Grandpapa who was only a figure with a warm shimmering surrounding him. This was the only thing that I valued of my long lost family and it was going into the hands of Medusa….

"NOOOO!" I cried out. I can't let Medusa have it. It's mine! I felt a warmth rushing in my body and I could hear Medusa scream in pain. She had let go of me and I was falling…I was falling.

"Alondra!"

Pit had grabbed hold of me and flew me to the safety of the gate. What happened to me. Was it me or Mama, or Pit? Pit was looking at me weirdly. His face was screwed into confusion. I should be the one confused here. Pit sighed. "I thought I lost you there." He laughed weakly.

Medusa was getting up, cursing under her breath. "Wretched girl… how dare you." Her lips pulled back into a snarl and I realized the necklace was gone. I went into a panic and Pit whispered, "Don't worry, your mother has it." I felt a weight lift off my chest and suddenly Medusa screamed.

"YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BRAT!"

Medusa attacked me with a red powerful light and the ground under me crumbled into bits and this time I was really falling.

"ALONDRA!"

What…was…happening? I could see my home getting smaller and smaller as I slowly realized what I was going through… Am I never going to see them again? Then I could see a figure falling down faster than me. Pit. I blinked, flustered. What is he doing?

"Alondra!" He was suddenly inches closer to me. "Alondra, I can't help you this time, he said, but I promise I will come for you! Keep this with you." He opened my clenched hands put a golden bracelet and on the end a pearl colored feather hung. Pit's feather… "This is a gift from me. Don't forget about me while I'm gone! Kay?" He was hiding sorrow underneath his smile.

"You're leaving me?"

"Of course not. Look, by keeping this with you, he said, holding the necklace to me, I'll always be there."

"Pit."

"Don't worry. I'll come for you…."

Pit was slowly blurring out then a light encompassed him and he was gone, then there was a moment when I was alone, falling down, down, down then there was a warm light and I had gone into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of an annoying alarm. I groan lazily as I realize it's a school day. I glance at the clock and realize it's 7:45. Oh no, not again. "LATE AGAIN!" I rush out of bed and quickly put on my school clothes and don't even get a chance to fix my hair. I run down stairs and grab toast from the kitchen table. Mom was making breakfast and Dad was reading his daily newspaper.

"Gotta go! See you later!"

"Hey, hey, hey sport why you going so fast." Dad says from behind his newspaper.

"Alondra, you're leaving without a proper breakfast again!" Mom says.

"Sorry, Mom! I'll pick up a doughnut on the way to school."

"Ok. Bye, honey!"

I shut the front door behind me and make a run for it. Jeez, this is the fourth time I overslept. I take a look at my watch and it said 7:50. I grumble under my breath. Well, at least the school is on my block.

I make it just in time, panting as security guard John closes the gates behind me. He chuckles, "So close, again Miss Santiago."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, John."

"Just get to class."

I make it in time to my first class, Geometry, and sit in my seat, Mr. Verbinski, sat in his desk in front of me sorting papers. I sigh, scolding myself for always being so lazy. I overhear a group of girls behind me gossiping.

"Oh my god, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"Oh, yeah I did. I heard he is so gorgeous that even the senior girls are all over him."

A girl giggles. "Well, not for long. He'll be mine this fast." I here her snap her fingers." Oh I know that voice so well it disgusts me. Michelle Scotts, school queen, idol and a guys dream come true. I don't understand why, all i see is a girl with an overloaded pile of makeup and a way different personality once you really get to know her. The bell rings and Mr. Verbinski hollers over the students to get to their seats. A crillexed finger nail taps me on the shoulder and am not surprised to see who, Michelle.

"So hey, Alondra, can I borrow your homework for a sec?"

"Again, Michelle?"

"Oh come on, just once more!" She begs.

I sigh. "Fine."

"Yay! Thanks!"

Mr. Verbinski starts his lesson and I blank out again. I fiddle with my bracelet, a golden plated bracelet with a snow white feather. I'm not exactly sure how I got it, all I know is that Mom nor Dad gave it to me, I'm adopted, and I had it before I was taken in by Mom and Dad. Before I knew it the bell had wrung and I got up. I was the last one out and when I had opened the door I hit something or someone. I look to see I had hit a boy.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Ugh, this is so embarrassing.

"Oh, he chuckled as he got up, it's OK, I was the one in the way."

He got up to my level and I could see his face. My eyes widened, stunned.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter! I tried my best and will love to make another chapter, soon. Any advice or suggestions to make the story better for you to enjoy would be great. I will gladly except. PM me if you want to talk and please, leave a review. Thanks! See u at the next chapter!**

**-ElementalGoddess-san1 :)3**


	2. The Necklace and Something Definitely Ne

**Hi! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! I'm finally able to finish chapter two, hope you like! Please leave a review. I would be much obliged and Miss Kiddy and LeleB123, you are my first to ever leave a review for me. Thank you! Miss Kiddy, I leave cliff hangers because if I don't then how am I going to get my readers excited to read the next? Anyways, thanks a bunch and anyways enough chit chat on with the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He got up to my level so I could see his face. My eyes widened, stunned.

The boy looked so attractive, almost like I knew him from somewhere. He looked like the harmless, naïve type for a bit but then he changed into a mature quiet type. He had full crazy brown hair and deep blue eyes that looked they could look right through you. He was taller than me and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. There's something off about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. What was it?

The boy blinked. "You there? Hey, it's not nice to stare, ya know?"

I broke into reality. I felt my face flush and my ears go hot. I hesitated. "Sorry about that. I got to go to my next class. Excuse me."

I walked right past him, never looked him in the eye. He turned but didn't say anything. I felt strange, I felt like if I turned around I would look at his eyes that looked way to familiar. I walked as fast as I could to Biology class.

* * *

I get to Biology class with Ms. River, sit at my seat in the very back of the classroom, sit, and stare out the window. I'm early to class so I wait for a while. I can't stop thinking about that boy to the point it frustrates me. I sigh and Mrs. River calls me to her desk to help her with some papers. She never asks anyone else, probably because no one ever volunteered without grumbling about it. I help sort out the papers and Michelle walks in the class, but she's not alone. She was holding hands with someone behind her, another poor victim I guess. Poor guy. Behind her trails that boy I had ran into. Michelle comes in giggling like a little girl who had just gotten her long awaited lollipop, the boy his hand grasped only smiles, watching Michelle. I watch them silently; dare not speak a word to the boy. Oh brother, who cares! I turn away, blowing the hair out of my face continuing sorting out the papers. It's none of my business on what they get themselves into. Instead of thinking of that, I think of what I should probably cook for my brothers once I get home. Spaghetti or pot roast? Ahhh, I'm in charge of little monsters! Why should I feed them when they'll probably throw it at my face?! I walk to my seat after sorting the papers currently thinking on what chores I had left for today. Today's agenda is homework first then make the spaghetti, or maybe pot roast…then the chores. I sigh at the thought of spaghetti all over me and my brothers laughing, calling me Medusa. I giggle, they may be little monsters, but they're good little kids. My thoughts are interrupted by Ms. River announcing a new student, the boy. Eh?

"Class, we have a new student, please make him at home. Go ahead and introduce yourself"

The boy steps up and clears his throat. "Hi. My name is Pit Icarus. It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me."

He looks to me. Oh great, those eyes. He smiles and my eyes narrow. I don't know if I'll get along with this guy. Ms. River looks at the seating chart then looks up at me.

"Mr. Icarus, your seat is next to Miss Santiago."

I blink in astonishment. You have to be kidding me. Pit looks at me through his eyelashes and grins. I nearly stand up and object but am glued to my seat. He thanks the teacher and walks down the aisle of desks to me. He sits and whispers to me.

"Well it's nice to see you again."

"Yup, nice to see you again, too."

"So, I never even got your name."

"Alondra."

"Alondra. Hey you know what it means in Greek?"

I look at him through the corner of my eyes. "No, not really."

"It means protector of mankind." He chuckles.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"…"

I felt him staring at me and I turned my head to see him staring at my bracelet intently.

"What?"

He snapped out of it and let a quick "Nothing" out and turned to the front of the room, ignoring me for the rest of the period. Ok, definitely a weird boy." I turn to face the front of the room and I catch Michelle giving me the death glare. Don't worry Michelle, I will stay away from your beloved as much as I can.

The bell rang and I immediately got up and left. The rest of the day goes by as the usual.

* * *

It was lunch break and I had to go to my English class to deliver some papers. I wasn't that hungry anyway. As I walk through the hallways, I notice people running towards my English class. I hear quick "I have no clue" and "It was so sudden, it appeared out of nowhere." What's going on? Probably a fight. I continue then I hear someone call out to me, it was Amanda Wilson, a classmate from my Geometry class. "Alondra, there's some guy over to where you're heading, he's doing something weird to a bunch of other kids. Don't go over there."

"What do you mean?" This guy is probably just messing around. "Don't worry about it, he's probably just some guy trying to get attention, is all."

Amanda didn't look so sure. "I'll go with you."

I was surprised. "Really, this guy is just messing-"

"But what if he isn't?"

I sigh. "Ok, let's go." We start to speed walk to the sound of commotion and it really was a scene. We walked past Pit and Michelle. He caught my glance and looked away. Whatever. There was a big crowd of people, gasping in fear. Their attention was on a boy. He looked like Pit except his hair was a darker brown, almost black, he had blood red eyes and wore strange clothes that look ancient Greek similar to a tunic. He wore all black and had a purple stone on his shoulder. He looked furious, but what made him look worse was what he was doing.

He had a girl in his arms, other girls on the floor, unconscious, why?, I don't know, he was scanning the people surrounding him mumbling what seemed he was saying, "Where are you?" He had an unreadable expression but felt like it could burn right through you. His eyes stopped to Amanda.

He walked slowly towards us, I felt Amanda clutching my sleeve, shivering. He was so close he reached for Amanda. She squeezed her eyes shut, paralyzed. My body moved on its own in front of her. Now I was paralyzed, looking into the mysterious boys crimson eyes.

He pulled his hand back. "Is it you?"

My eyes widened. "Who are you?"

He laughed and I was grabbed and held in his arms. I couldn't move out of his grasp, I was inches from his face, I struggled so much but he didn't show the slightest of struggle.

"Well, aren't you a fighter."

I sneered at his face, pulling away from him, but not even moving an inch away.

"KURO!" someone yelled. People began to make way for someone. Pit. Behind him, was Michelle, her hand grasped in his.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

What do you think YOU"RE doing, I thought.

"Oh, hey Pit stain, just the same thing you are doing really, looking for her."

"By doing this?!" he was pointing to the unconscious girls on the ground.

"Oh, quiet, little goody two shoes." He sneered, "This is just my way of finding her. Definitely faster, I think, cuz I just found her."

Pit looked to me. His stare was uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about her, Pit-stain. I'll take good care of her." He laughed. I felt my face grow hot. I don't like this guy, at all. I started to fight away again but he showed no sign of struggle. Instead he looks at me and smiles mischievously. "You look so cute when you struggle." I blush furiously, ugh, this guy!

"Kuro! You'd better leave her alone!"

The Kuro boy responded, "And, why would I do that?"

"Because of this!" He had in his hand a long silver necklace that shined brightly but what brought my attention was what the charm was, a blue crystal that seemed alive. Suddenly, I had flash backs, a woman with long green hair smiling down at me, a meadow full of flowers, a white rose, a figure unknown surrounded in beautiful golden light. I felt a rush of warmth and I could see my body glow. Kuro had flinched back and was thrown to the other side of the wall. I fell to the floor, confused. What happened, what were all those visions? I was staring down at the cold floor, thinking so hard then I saw someone in front of me. Pit.

He had the necklace in front of me and smiled, "Hey, this is yours." He put the necklace around my neck and the necklace glowed even more than before. My skin glowed in white light and I felt an exquisite warmth surround me. It lasted for a while and then I felt a hand on mine. The feelings stopped and I was back in the hallway, Pit was holding my hand, smiling.

"Your majesty, I am at your service." He bowed his head and I blushed furiously.

I had forgotten about Kuro and I had seen he had gotten up. "Well, I guess I was too slow for once, huh?" He grinned mischievously. I blinked. This guy has got to be double faced.

"Well princess, I'll definitely see you again." He winked. I blushed furiously and Pit growled next to me. What surprised me was what took form in Kuro. Out sprouted long silky black wings that resembled a crows. He smiled. And flew into the air. Woah, this has been a long straaaange day. I glanced at Pit and he caught it, smiled and helped me up. Just then, I remembered what he had done with Michelle and I frowned. He furrowed his brow and looked away when I frowned. He better feel bad. Not only did he mess with me, but he just hurt Michelle. I looked to the side to see Michelle was staring, verge of tears in her eyes. Ugh, Pit, you are the worst. Then the crowd began to part again from different sides and students were heading towards me. I'll deal with Pit later. Pit looked at what was happening, frowned and sighed in distaste, looking through his eyelashes.

Five girls were walking towards us. I knew none. First, came a girl in a ponytail. She was rather short but gosh she was pretty. Her milky brown eyes were gentle but stern. Next, walked over a girl with dread lock styled hair. Her hair was also tied to a pony tail but what brought my attention was the fiery red highlights in her midnight black hair. After her walked a girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes matched her perfectly, teal blue eyes with a hint of grey matched her skin tone perfectly. She smiled a pearly smile as she stopped next to the girl with red highlights. Then two appeared together, one had a crazy vibe in her, she had spiky blonde hair up to her shoulders with blue green eyes that sparkled in delight and next to her was a girl with wavy light brown hair and green eyes that seemed so gentle it warmed me. Wow, these girls are so pretty...but why did they come up to us?

Pit sighed again, "Well, it's nice to see you, again."

"Well, Pit? Aren't you going to introduce us?" said the short girl with the long black ponytail.

"Pit opened his eyes. "Fine." He looked to me and pointed the girl who spoke.

"That girl is Jessica." He leaned in and whispered, "Careful with her attitude."

"PIT! As if I can't here you."

Pit snickered. "See? I kinda find it amusing."

Jessica snorted. The girl next to her with spiky blonde hair and blue green eyes blurted out. "I'll introduce myself! My names Jamie!" she points to herself with her thumb. "And I-"

"Now wait just a minute!" said the girl with wavy brown hair and covered Jamie's mouth with her hand. "Not yet, you hear?" She uncovers Jamie's mouth and clasps her hands. "Hello, I'm Maryangel. It's nice to meet you." She smiles sweetly.

The girl with black hair and red tipped highlights laughs. "Aww you guys are way to formal!" She jogs quickly to my side and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Heey, there! The name's Skyiler! I'm your number one. Mmm'k?" Oh boy how I am so awfully confused.

"Ok." I respond. I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and I could see a hint of red and orange but immediately disappeared looking like fire in her eyes. I blinked. I must be seeing things.

"Yaaaaay!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Hey, you need to come with us." She says to me. She tilts to her side to the silent Pit and adds, "You too, Pit- stain."

"Hey!" Pit yells back. "What'd I tell you about that?"

"Oh hush." She turns and looks at me. "Come on." She starts to walk out the door the rest of the girls following. I could hear whispering people from the crowd and had forgotten there had been one. Pit walks forward holding out his hand. "Let's go." I take it and walk past the confused whispering people.

"What just happened?" I heard someone say.

"I got no clue." Someone replied. Oh trust me I am way more confused than all of you. Pit's grasp on my hand tightens as someone approached us. Michelle. I hold my breath. I was about to apologize until I heard Pit say, "Michelle, sorry." Michelle broke, tears streaming down her face to the point mascara ran down with it. "W-why her? What's going on?" I was about to say something to her but Pit stood in front of me gripping my hand even tighter. "Michelle, there are way better guys out there for you. It's too dangerous to be with me, and Alondra, he looks behind to look at me. "I know she's the one." He turns to Michelle. "I'm sorry." We walk past her and head to the girls who were waiting for us at the gate. I don't know what's going on, but I know I have to knock sense into Pit once we get it over with.

* * *

We get to the gate and Jessica asks, "Ready?"

Pit replies, "Only if you talked to the faculty."

"I did. We'll sort this out later."

Put nodded and looked at me. "Sorry bout this."

"Sorry about- WAAAAAHH?!" I was lifted into Pit's arms like a princess and I was blushing uncontrollably and angry at the same time. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PIT! PIT ME DOWN! Pit had the same reaction as Kuro, he didn't even flinch at my frustrated fighting.

"Well, you definitely changed…" He sighed, disappointed.

"SHUT UP AND JUST PUT ME-" I was interrupted by a sudden movement. Pit had wings, a pearly white color, making him look like an angel. Same with the girls, all white with a small hint of a different color in each. "W-w-w-w what are you doing?" I cried. Pit was getting into a weird stance. He looked up at me and said, "With this kind of reaction you better close your eyes." His mouth pulled into a mischievous grin and I felt like I was in the arms of Kuro. Nope! I don't like where this is going…He leaped into the air at the same time as the girls and we were flying. I gasped as I realized we were above land.

"N-n-n noo!" I squeezed Pit's neck and he was stuttering. "A-a-alondra! You're choking me. Then we were falling. I screamed in complete fear and then we were back in pace with the girls.

"Hahaha just kidding." He smiled.

"Pit! Don't you dare do that again!" I said nearly fatigued.

"But your expression was so priceless!"

I glared at him. "When this is over, you are so dead…"

"Hahaha, I'd like to see you try, princess."

I growled under my breath and Jamie called from ahead.

"It's down below!"

I looked down to see an absolutely beautiful Greek temple surrounded by little houses of stone. It looke like a city and wow how it was beautiful. Then I realized its location. IN THE CLOUDS?

"Ehhhhh?" I cried.

Pit snickered. "Don't worry, I'll explain. Our pace slows down and we begin to descend in front of the biggest temple. In front of it was a large pretty fountain of a woman with long hair and astaff in her hands. The sculpture was so perfectly carved it looked like an actual figure standing before me. The gates opened and the girls were walking ahead. I felt a hand on mine and looked to see it was Pit's. He looked ahead without giving me a glance and lead me up the marbled temple steps.

* * *

We were inside the temple and it was even more elegant than the outside. It was greek architecture and the cielings were high we were greeted by double staircases going up entwining into each other and we stopped in front of a tall door. Skyiler touched the door and it opened by itself opening into a room filled with dripping veils and at the very end was a marble gold throne. Next to the throne was a staff, enclosed in glass, guarded by what seemed like a little person in armor and a helmet that seemed to big for his head. He was, I have to admit, adorable. The little person had a deep voice for his size and said, "Her majesty is on her way." Jessica responded "Right."

Pit lead me towards the throne and I started giggling at the little person and Jessica's conversation. Pit nudged me and said "They are Centurions. Don't underestimate them. They're small and cute but mighty in reality." I cleared my throat and acted serious. i clasped my hands and said, "Right." Then I rememebered the Centurions stance and bursted giggling again. "Alondra!" Pit whispered, nudging me. "Sorry, sorry." Then I heard a voice and I turned to see a woman had entered the room. She resembled the statue outside. She must be important here. The woman had long jade green hair, which surprised me but somehow suited her complexion perfectly. Her eyes were amazingly bright, a color of emerald green. She wore an exotic wreath of gold and she wore a Greek styled dress, white as pearl.

"Alondra." I blinked. How does she know me?

"Hello." I respond politely. Pit stepped back and let go of my hand. I looked at him confused and immediately turned back to face the pretty woman. She was approaching me slowly her eyes getting brighter the closer she got. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move then she broke into a run and I was locked into her arms. I was surprised but then again I felt comfortable and warm in her embrace.

"My daughter!" She began to cry, tears running down her face.

What...

* * *

**Ahhhhh, that took me forever! I hope you liked and I promise I will get to chapter three in no time! :) Anyways thank you for reading and again THANK YOU to Miss Kiddy and LeleB123. I am so happy you two are my first reviewers for my first story. I owe you guys one. Please leave a review. It inspires me to write more. PM me if you want to talk to me and yeah. Thanks! Chapter three coming up!**

**-ElementalGoddess-san1 3:)**


	3. Introductions of the Elementals

**Hi guys! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! I want to thank you all for your continued support. I'm dead serious surprised I got this many reviews on my first story. Thank you! ARIGATO! XD You guys are da bomb. Anyways chapter 3! **

* * *

"W-what?" I stuttered. This lady is not my mom. My mom is down on Earth. I have a mom there! The lady pulled away, her eyes dimming slightly. "Yes. You don't remember me, don't you?"

I looked away. "I'm sorry." Pit was staring at me and I looked back to the lady.

"Well, that's nothing to worry about. You'll recover your memories here soon enough." She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, then she looked to the waiting Pit and the girls.

"Show her around, Pit. Girls, the Centurions need you for the preparations." She looked back at me. "Dinnertime, we'll talk."

My eyes widened. "I'm staying here? How long?"

Jamie snickered. "You stayin' with us, yeah!"

"W-wait, I-" but before I could finish protesting Pit had my arm and was practically dragging me away from the lady with green hair.

"See you later, sweetheart!"

I was at loss of words once the large marble door shut behind us.

"Pit! I need a thorough explanation!" I was getting impatient. Ever since I was, in my view, kidnapped, no one has told me absolutely anything!

"Yeah, yeah." He still had my arm and was leading me through a hallway that was edged to the temple's wall. It was beautiful, with grape vines hanging from above, it was structured like a long balcony and when I looked to my right I could see an endless sea of clouds housing little buildings that if I squinted housed people. "Wow."

"Hmmm?" Pit asked, looking at me and then to what I gazed at. "Oh, yeah. This is Skyworld. I was born here." Then he looked at me, "You were born here." He smiled and his gaze went back forward to the hallway. "Your mother is ruler of Skyworld."

I mumbled "No she isn't. My mom is a human being on Earth." Pit stopped abruptly and turned.

"Don't say that! She is, Alondra. Look, you were born here. Your mother, Palutena, lost you to Medusa. Medusa dropped you on Earth when you were so young to get this from you." He grabbed hold of the long necklace with the crystal I swear it's alive. In his grasp, it shined brighter. He let go and sighed. "It was my fault. Don't blame your mom. When you were falling I gave you that bracelet. I looked down at the gold plated bracelet charmed by a feather. "I didn't know where I had gotten this." I said looking down at the ground.

"I gave it to you. Alondra, do you remember what I told you?" He reached out and grabbed the hand that kept the bracelet. "I said I'd come back for you. Don't you remember?"

I had a flashback. I was falling down and then Pit was in front of me, he had the bracelet in his hands.

I blinked. All this must be true. Was I living a complete fake life? "I- I do remember." I looked up at Pit and smiled weakly. "Thank you." Pit sighed in I guess relief and began walking again. I trailed behind him

"I'm just glad Medusa didn't find you."

"Why did Medusa-" Pit stopped again and began walking backwards. "Oh, no." I leaned to the side and saw Pit's expression was nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked and looked to see what he was staring at. In front of us were two girls, one had a ponytail with extremely long blonde hair, she wore a red dress with a purple flower in her hair, the other had short spiky blonde hair with orange highlights and wore a white top with white shorts and a blue scarf. They seemed to be having a conversation then the girl with the blonde ponytail turned her head and became furious. "YOU!"

The girl with short hair looked at us and smiled. "Run." I was so confused but Pit left me behind. He ran back to where we came from and the girl with the ponytail ran after him. I stood as she passed right by me to Pit. Then all I saw was Pit fall down on the ground and the girl's foot on his chest.

"YOU IDIOT, WHERE'S MY STAFF?"

"VIRIDI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Pit was for once struggling!

"AH AH! NO! NOT THAT EASILY!"

"Eh?" I stood there alone, trying to sort out what exactly happened the last hour. The girl with the short hair had walked towards me and smiled. "No worries, they're always like this, especially Viridi." she said, pointing to the girl with the ponytail choking the life force out of Pit.

"O-oh." I smiled and glanced at the girl. She giggled and said, "By the way, I'm Phosphora."

"A- Alondra, very pleased to meet you."

"Wait. Alondra? As in THE Alondra." She started questioning, popping my personal bubble.

"Ummmm. My name's Alondra, yes." I responded, confused. She gasped and yelled out to Viridi.

"Viridi! How rude of you! In front of Palutena's daughter!" Viridi stopped for a moment and glanced behind. "That human?" She let go of Pit's shirt and walked to me in less than a second.

"Viridi…" Phosphora rolled her eyes. "She lived down there for who knows how long. She just smells like one, you jerk."

Viridi grabbed hold of my face and studied me like some kind of animal. "Hmmmmm…."

"H-h-h-hello, Viridi. My name's Alondra nice to meet you." I began to flinch at Viridi's grip. Her eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh. My. Flowers!" She let go of my face and bowed her head. "Lady Alondra! I am Viridi, goddess of nature, please, aid me with your powers to help save nature from humans!"

"Huh?" I asked, stunned.

Phosphora cutted in. "Viridi, she's only been here for what, half an hour! She doesn't even know what's going on!" Viridi lifted her head and groaned.

"I-I'm sorry. But, she's right. I don't really know what's going on except my mother is Palutena. I got attacked by some guy named Kuro, and I am somehow connected to this thing here…" I lifted the necklace and looked up to see Pit had gotten up and was at my side. "Pit saved me."

"So…I see you guys introduced yourselves." He caught his breath. "Gosh, Viridi."

"I want my staff, Pit. I mean it."

Ok, Ok. I will. Excuse us, I didn't even get half of this place introduced to Alondra." He looked at me. "Let's go." I nodded and walked ahead. "Um. Well it was nice getting to meet you!" Phosphora responded. "Likewise! I will keep in touch!" Viridi chimed in. "So will I!" I waved and I started walking forward.

Pit trailed behind but was pulled back by the girls. "Pit, no funny business." Pit blushed insanely. "O-Of course not!" He stomped away, catching up to Alondra.

"Hmmmmm…" Viridi went on, raisng an eyebrow. "This guy…" she sighed. Phosphora laughed. "I know right." They laughed as they walked to Palutena's throne room.

We continued walking until Pit lead me to a door. He opened it and we were greeted by a room similar to the room where I met my mom but there were velvet curtains hanging from the ceiling and my eyes were caught by a large balcony to a view of all of Skyworld. The light from outside brought a hominess I felt comfortable in. There was a large bed in the middle with silk beddings and my eyes gazed around the room.

"This is your room." Pit said. I looked to him, surprised. "My room?"

"Yeah." Pit said and glanced to me. "Um. Your mom expects us at the north side in about half an hour. Mina will help you get ready." He turned around and there was a pretty girl with long black hair and grey eyes smiling at me. She wore a long silver dress that draped over her shoulders. "After, she will lead you to our meeting place. I'll see you there."

"Oh, ok."

Mina shooed Pit away and asked me to sit at the dresser.

"So, what do you think of Skworld?" Her head was buried inside a walk in closet.

"It's beautiful. I find it hard to believe I was born here and my mother is the ruler."

"Oh, yes. It's been so long, I finally get the princess back to dress. I remember when you were so young, you'd ask for dresses like your mother." She giggled.

I blushed. " I was like that?" I asked looking down at my clasped hands.

"Yes." Her head was finally out and in her hands was a pretty dress with below the shoulder sleeves. It was plain but it was beautiful. She dressed me into it and I thought I was done so I stood but she pushed me back down. "Not finished." She reached back into the closet and grabbed a golden wreath and set it on the table. She fixed my hair Belle- style and carefully placed the wreath onto my head. Like magic a crystal that looked like the one on my necklace appeared on the middle of the wreath. I saw that the necklace was not on my neck anymore. Mina pointed to my wrist, Pit's bracelet.

"It'll look pretty around your neck." She unclasped the bracelet and turned the bracelet into a necklace. I touched the tip of the feather and smiled. Then Mina had a long golden vine that looked belt like. It had golden leaves and flowers that had tiny little gems on it. She wrapped it around my dress and it enchantedly clasped together making my dress look like it had these golden vines the whole time. She took ma to a mirror and I looked completely different. The jewel on my wreath glowed brightly and my dress shimmered with the golden leaves. Pit's charm matched perfectly, a single feather. Mina clapped her hands excitedly. "Ah! The attire for the Elemental Princess! I finally got my chance to work with you again! Thank you, princess."

I was caught by surprise. "No! Thank you, Mina." I put my hand on her shoulder and we both smiled.

* * *

Mina led me to a chamber filled with little people. I nearly let out a giggle when I saw more than one but covered it with a cough. Pit was there with Palutena and the girls. Pit glanced at me and smiled. Soon everyone else was staring and I was blushing madly. The girls came behind me and I could hear Skyiller complimenting Mina on her good job. Pit and Palutena walked to me and smiled. The girls surrounded me and I gasped at how amazing they looked. Jessica had her hair loose and her hair was LONG up to her thighs. She had a silver headband with a blue charm that looked like a water drop, she wore a dark blue dress that came to the knee. Now that I looked at them they all dressed absolutely the same! Except each was a different color. Jamie wore a yellow, almost neon color with a lightning shaped bolt on her headband, Skyiller, red, with a squiggly charm that looked like fire, Cayla, a super light blue, with a circulating charm and Maryangel, green, with a green jade colored stone. My mother broke my studying of the girls.

"Oh, how it warms me to see you in your princess attire." My mom said. Pit said nothing but stared. I really don't like this kind of attention. I'm used to being invisible down on Earth. We sat down around the long marble table and I gasped at what I was sitting before. There was a golden silk table dresser with crystal glasses. The food looked amazing and carefully placed, in the center sat a golden turkey steaming with vegetables around it, a couple crystal bowls filled with different sauces and I'm guessing Greek food because I had no idea what the rest was, even though it still looked delicious. The room was lit with crystal chandeliers and I noticed whom I sat with. On my right side was Cayla, who was next to Jamie and on the left sat Pit, right next to me, who sat next to Jessica, and on the end sat my mom, facing me. She began the conversation. Well, I guess we should start with who these people are. She pointed to the girls around the table. Maryangel rose her hand slowly.

"I'll start." My mother nodded and Maryangel closed her eyes. A centurion came to the table with a purple stone and set it in front of Maryangel. She opened her eyes and her eyes were glowing green. I gasped and Cayla hushed me. The rock began to float in the air, then it started to break into little pieces. After, one by one they began to stick back together into a heart shaped stone. Maryangel stretched out her hands and the stone landed on her palm. She threw it at me and I caught it. It was as if she carved it into a heart.

"What?" I asked confused. Maryangel smiled and answered. "I can control earth." I was at loss for words until Cayla broke it next to me. There was black sand on a plate on front of her. She whispered, "My turn." The sand floated into the air and was making a picture. It looked like Skyworld. Then the sand lined up into the plate and I felt the atmosphere around me grow cold. Cayla's hair went wild, as she was surrounded in air. Until then did I notice the color of her eyes glowed an icy blue, then immediately the cold air stopped and Cayla grinned.

"Um. I control air." She said, shyly.

After my eyes shifted to Skyiller and she smiled.

"I control fire." She snapped her fingers and each finger was like a candle, on fire. She didn't even flinch at a burning sensation. Jamie cried out. "Hey, don't forget me!" She waved her hands above her, then she laughed. She had her hands outstretched in front of her and she clenched them tightly. She let go and electricity was running on her palm. She giggled and was waving them in the air.

"I control lightning!"

"Hey, watch it!" said Jessica. She sighed and looked at me. "I can control water." Once she said that the water in the pitchers and fountains surrounding us formed into one huge water drop. She twirled her finger and the water followed. Then she outstretched her fingers and the water separated back to where it belonged. I felt all eyes on me and I was awestruck.

"Ummmm….. So you guys control elements…." I responded. My mother replied. "Yes, they do. They are here to help you as guardians and as friends."

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Pit chimed in. Jessica snorted, but my mother ignored. "Alondra, you control elements too." Iflinched and looked up, utterly confused. Mom smiled. "All of them."

"Huh?"

"That's right" Maryangel said. "You are the Elemental Princess." She pointed to the crystal on my wreath. "That crystal makes part of who you are as the Elemental Princess. With it, you can control it, if you believe you can, and with time you can master all the elements without the help of the crystal."

"F.Y.I, said Jessica, that crystal is called the Celestial Charm." I reached and touched the crystal. "That crystal holds the life force of the world. If it doesn't have you, the world goes into chaos. Keep it with you at all times. If it goes into the hands of…Medusa she can control the world by controlling the elements, therefore, her plan to destroy it."

"O-oh…" This is good to know on the first day, I thought. I got another flashback of a man surrounded by a warm aura…smiling down at me. "Who- who was that?"

Mother smiled. "Your grandfather. He knew you were the heir to the Celestial Necklace and even before you were born, he binded it's connection to you as its master."

I stared down at the tapestry, trying so hard to get a glimpse of my grandfather.

"On a happier note, just be aware to keep the celestial jewel with you. It belongs to you. Remember that. The girls and Pit will assist you. Pit is your personal guardian. The girls are like your assistants and what you might call a good counselor and friends." Mom said. She leaned into the table. "Alondra, you are protector of mankind…"

My heart was beating fast hearing those words. "Me?"

Mom smiled and nodded.

* * *

Dinner ended and Pit walked me to my room. I sighed. "Pit, I don't want to go to the room just yet with all this new stuff. Can we walk al little more until it all sink in?" I asked.

Pit stared and laughed. "Suure." He lead me on outside the temple gate. "How about I show you the city of Skyworld."

"Sure." We walked past houses and there were children running up and asked me questions. I realized I was still in my outfit from dinner and sighed, disappointed. "I was hoping of not bringing any attention."

Pit laughed. "That's impossible. You have the mark right on you!" He started to laugh.

"Wait. What?"

He laughed and I held hands with the children surrounding us. Their eyes gleamed as they stared at me. "I've never been looked like that by anyone before."

Pit chuckled. "How was it on Earth?"

"Well. I didn't like getting attention at all. I prefer to be invisible. I'm not like-"Then I remembered what Pit had done to Michelle and my face had gone red. I stopped and felt my ears fuming. Pit asked what was wrong and I glared at him. He gave a confused expression and I slapped him.

"WHAT?!" He cried out, holding his cheek. The kids laughed saying "Haha, big brother Pit got slapped by Princess!" He grumbled, confused and I continued walking in front of him.

"Even though I don't like Michelle, I hate to see her cry…over you." I turned around and glared.

"Ugh, Michelle…I said I was sorry!" Pit yelled out.

"You think a girl can get over something like that that fast?" I asked crossing my arms.

Pit stared at me and I turned away. "When we get back, you apologize correctly."

"Jeez. You sound old." Pit mumbled, scratching his head.

"No! I'm just a good girl!" Pit, startled began to glare back. I sighed and continued walking. Pit trailed behind and I thought out loud. "How can a person like me, who lived a normal boring school life be protector of mankind? Am I really supposed to take care of humanity?"

Pit snickered. "You were born a goddess. You're fine. You got me to help, and you got the girls."

"Yeah, I know."

We continued on in the kingdom of Skyworld and wow was it even more beautiful than from my balcony. The walkways were of stones, the houses of a pearly marble, and the people fitted it well. All nice people with a very nice hospitality. "I cant believe my mom runs this." I said in awe.

"Yeah. I know. Hey we forgot to tell you, she's goddess of light. Ironic, huh?"

"Really? My mom?" Pit gave a half smile and nodded.

* * *

We get back to the temple and Skyiller rushes to us. "Lady Palutena has something she needs to share with you at the courtyard. Pit and I look at each other in wonder and we head to the North Courtyard. My mother waits for us next to a large stone fountain, tapping her foot. "Guys. I have a mission for you." She walks forward and she continues. "Tomorrow morning, you, Pit, and the girls start your first mission, at your school, Alondra." My eyes widen. Already? She continues "Not only is it to sort out what happened earlier, but I'm detecting a dark miasma there. You guys have to look for it, and Alondra, you have to take care of it as the Elemental Princess."

Pit looked at me and I was staring down at the ground. "Alondra?" Pit and my mom ask.

"…."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh, that was the LONGEST SO FAR! This is all for you guys, it's already past my bedtime, but you guys are so awesome I was encouraged to continue. Thanks for reading. I'll start chapter four right away. Review! Please! Any advice to make this better for you to read definitely helps me out. Love all of ya guys. Until chapter four! X3**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 3 :)  
**


	4. The Beginning of Adventure

**Hi guys! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! I started this right away so I'm hoping I can get this done faster than I usually am. So here's chapter four! Enjoy~~**

* * *

"…." What will happen if I go back to Earth. Things…will be different.

"Alondra." My mother said again. I snapped out of it to see pain in my mom's eyes. "Yes." I said and stared down at the ground. "Your attire is different from the rest of the school. Meaning you, Pit and the girls." I looked up at her. "How different?" My mom smiled and called a Centurion and he came up with a box in his hands. He handed it to her and she opened it to reveal the same outfit except the skirt was white besides blue and the tie was also white besides yellow. It had a ribbon wrapped around the sleeve, but other than that it was the same as last time. "O-oh, okay. But why?" Mother was walking to the nearest table and set the box down the turned to me and Pit. "Because if they need any help to find you guys, they can easily identify you." She smiled. "Anyways, you need your sleep, tomorrow you leave for your mission." She walked to us and put her hands on our shoulders. "See you in the morning." We nodded and turned out the door.

It was quiet between us and once we had gotten to my door I finally said the first word. "Will it really be Ok to go back right after they saw what happened?" Pit was silent for a while until he said. "It's fine. Nothing will happen." I nodded and turned to open my door. "Good night, Pit." I entered and I heard him respond. "Night."

I closed the door behind me and I thought of what Pit had just said. I sighed " I don't agree…" I walked to my bed and laid down. I was barely dozing off until something popped in my mind out of nowhere. "What happened to my parents down on Earth? My little brothers? Do they know who I really am? Do they know I'm gone? I felt tears rushing to my eyes and I got up and hurried to my door. I wiped my tears and opened the door. All was silent and dark so I silently tip toed to the gardens. It was pitch dark outside and the only light shown was the bright moonlight in front of me. There was a swing underneath a willow tree and I sat down and began to think about my family on Earth, my brothers and their food fights, they're smiling faces and my parents sitting at the coffee table debating on whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable. The tears started to fall down my cheeks and my chest tightened.

"Alondra?" I jolted up and noticed it was Pit. "P-Pit?" I stuttered "Why are you out here?" Pit blinked in confusion. "Well, this isn't my normal sleeping hour, so it's hard." I turned my head away. "Oh." Pit was walking up to me and I could hear his footsteps grow nearer.

"Alondra, were you crying?"

"Um. No! I wasn't." He turned me around and was squinting his eyes. Before I could look away he asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He didn't believe me and didn't let go. He was staring into my eyes and the tears bursted out. He let go and stepped back. "Alondra? What's wrong?" He grasped my shoulders again.

"Pit. What about my family on Earth? Do they know where I am? Who I am?" The tears felt hot on my cheeks and Pit brushed them off. Next thing I knew I was crushed into Pit's chest and I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears run. "They're OK. We told them everything before we left." I looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Ok. But I will see them, right?"

"I'm sure you will." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next day, Mina barged into my room. "WAKE UP PRINCESS! YOU START SCHOOL TODAY!"

I groaned once I realized it was a school day and pulled the blanket over my head when Mina yanked the curtain over, bringing in the brightest sunlight ever. "Mina…" She yanked the blanket away and I curled into a ball. She threw my school clothes at my head and yelled out the door. "Hurry up, Alondra!" I sighed and got up slowly, taking a deep breath. I got dressed and found my way halfway through meeting up with Pit. He was already wearing his school uniform and it was different from the guys normal uniform. He wore white jeans and a white tie with a sash on his sleeve like mine but other than that it was the same.

We walked to the dining room and we met up with Jessica, Maryangel, and Cayla. They were in the same uniform as me, sash on their sleeves and all. They said good morning and we sat at the table and talked about where we should meet during school. Then walked in my mom trailed by Jamie and Skyiller.

"Good morning!" Mom said.

"Good morning." We responded. Mom laughed and she said "These girls are difficult to wake, you wouldn't believe!" She turned to the Jamie and Skyiller." Why would you try using elements just to stay in bed." Jamie yawned.

"Awww. It's too early, Palutena!" My mom sighed and helped the Centurions with preparations. The rest of us sat at the table and I nibbled on toast, listening to our game plan for finding the dark energy detected at school. That's when I heard my name.

"Huh?"

Cayla sighed. " You have to transform to the Elemental Princess once we find it, Ok."

"Errr. Ok."

Pit whispered to me. "Out of it even in this, huh?"

"Shut up." I mumbled under some toast. He giggled and then it was time to leave. We walked to the gate outside the temple and my mother had reminded us what we had to do. She set us off and turned back to the temple. Supposedly, Viridi was back looking for her.

We stood at the gate, already ready to fly, but I stood silent. "Alondra, it's time to go." He tilted his head. "Still not comfortable." I shook my head slowly. "Don't worry. They won't kill you or something."

"Pit"- He interrupted me again and picked me up. "AHH! YOU COULD WARN ME FIRST!" Pit grinned.

"Well. I will do this often without warning." He gave a sly grin. I sighed. It's pointless. I can't stop this guy even if I tried. "Just don't eatse me with a fake drop…"

"Ok." His wings appeared and we jumped into air. We were soaring above Skyworld and the girls trailed next to us. It took us about five minutes to get to the school. Little by little, I'm getting better with heights. We landed at the school gate and students stopped and stared at us. Even though our uniforms were slightly different, it made it easy for people to spot me. My face was going red and I realized I was still in Pit's arms. I looked at him and he caught my stare. "Stay near us, OK?"

"Um, Ok."

He put me down and I walked with the group. We walked into the office and one look from the secretary sent us to the principal. We answered or should I say, they answered her questions, we exited and we walked to the old willow tree. "So, are we going to be separated? What happens if one of us finds the energy?" I asked.

"Don't worry, if one of us finds the dark energy we will be able to tell." said Jamie.

I nodded and I turned to see people had been staring. I abruptly turned my head back and tried my best to ignore the unending stares.

"Isn't that the girl who's called the Elemental Princess?" Someone responded "I think so, her necklace was glowing that day, remember?"

"Oh yeah, hey wait isn't she wearing it right now."

I felt my face flush and I cleared my throat, grasping the Celestial Necklace tightly. "So...same schedule?"

"Sort of." Pit said scratching his head. "We have to split up and find the energy."

"Right."

* * *

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. I walked to my first period and right when I walked in people turned and stared. I sighed and walked to my seat. I sat down and then I heard a voice in my head. I was startled but then I realized the voice, my Mom. "Keep your eyes peeled. Anything suspicious and you investigate it. Good luck, Alondra." I blinked but smiled "Yes." During 1st period I didn't feel any suspicious energy but I still kept my eyes open. The bell rang and once I exited the classroom Michelle stood in my way. "Oh, Michelle." I said, startled.

"Give him back!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked. "I'm really sorry about that, really."

"Shut up!" She screamed and punched me. I dodged it. "Michelle, cut it out!" She sneered and tried to hit me again. I instinctively grabbed hold of her fist and twisted to the point it was behind her back. She started to fight me and I pushed her knees down with my foot. She fell to the ground stomach down and I had her pinned to the ground. "LET GO OF ME." She screamed. I didn't listen and pushed her down, making sure she didn't come up. A security guard ran over and nodded to me. I nodded and let go of her and right away the security guard secured her arms behind her back, stood her up and took her away. People had gathered and were whispering again. "Did she ever fight like that before?" There was more whispering and I felt uncomfortable again. I cleared my throat, smiled and walked away. I walked a few steps and my attention had immediately gone to my necklace. It was glowing so brightly that the original blue glow turned white. I clenched it tightly and a vision came fast. I could see myself surrounded in bright white light and in front of me was the security guard holding Michelle. I could see through her and inside of her was a dark energy. Right away the vision died away and I was back in reality surrounded by the group of people. I turned to the direction where Michelle had left and ran. I pushed through crowds out to the quad and caught a glimpse of them coming nearby. I ran to them and yelled, "MICHELLE!" The security guard stopped and turned around but Michelle still had her back to me.

"Michelle, I know." Her head turned slightly and I could see her smile.

"Did you now?" She said, a sly grin forming at the bottom of her lips. She giggled and she suddenly transformed to a different person. Her hair was long and pulled up into a ponytail, a purple and red charm that looked like mine in her hair. Her eyes were a deep purple and she wore a red fitted dress with off the shoulder sleeves up to her forearm. She had a long scythe with red ruby's on its base. I growled at her mischievous stare. She put her fingers to her lips and gasped.

"Oh no, you caught me!" she said sarcastically. She snickered and I noticed that there were people who had followed me and were watching our scene. Ugh, are they asking to get hurt? I heard my name be called out and I saw Pit and the girls had ran over.

"Alondra! You found the energy!" Their eyes turned to Michelle and Pit frowned.

"Michelle?"

She looked at Pit and gasped. "Pit. I'm better! Choose me!" She cried out running to Pit.

"Stop, Michelle! You have to stop this!" She stopped and her eyes grew sad. "Pit…why…" She trailed off then she growled under her breath. She rose the scythe up to her head and slashed downward. A red energy shot out at us. We dodged and my necklace was glowing even more. Pit yelled to me. "Now, Alondra!" I nodded and I grasped the crystal in my hand. The crystal floated up to my face and I was surrounded in golden light and my body felt warm. It was a luxurious felling as I let the crystal change me. A memory of my childhood shot out, I was in a clearing, flowers bloomed around me. Then it stopped and I was back. I transformed and I felt the crystal was alive in radiance. I felt a surging power through me and I ran at Michelle. I shot out my hands and water shot out and hit her. She flew and hit a building and I stopped and water was circulating in my hands. I felt an urge to look but my concentration was focused on Michelle. I glanced at Pit and the others and saw they changed too. They were dressed similar to what they wore last night, color wise. The girls had their charm and their wings were out. Pit was wearing all white and his wings were out. He held a bow and pulled it apart to make two daggers, shining a cerulean blue in the light. I turned back to Michelle and she had gotten up and flew away. I ran after her but was pulled back by Pit. I heard my mom's voice in my head again.

"Well done. She's gone for now but not for good. She'll be back. But for now, it's time for you guys to come back. We agreed and were ready to leave until after apologizing to the school. We walked out of the school and I was scooped into Pit's arms. The girls formed in a line and Jessica asked, "Ready?" Pit nodded and she turned and leaped into the air. We followed and we soared back to Skyworld.

* * *

We went into Mom's throne room and were greeted by her. She gave us an idea about what we should do if Michelle were to come back. If she comes back, we surround her and I suck the dark energy out of her. Until then, I had to learn that technique.

"Now, Mom said, we have a visitor."

We looked at each other , wondering who and Mom lead us to the gardens. There was no one there until someone suddenly landed right in front of me. He wore all black and his hair was a shiny dark brown in the sun. He stood up straight and I immediately recognized his face and my face flushed.

"Hi there, Princess." He grabbed my arm and kissed my hand. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull away from his grasp.

* * *

**Ohhh, who's this, hmmmmm? ~_,~ Haha thank you for reading and I'll start chapter five soon enough. Until then, a review helps. Please! Oh and just to let you know, sorry I go a wee bit into too much detail and don't get to the point. Sorry! I try not to. X3 Chapter five coming up! **

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 3 :)  
**


	5. The Day Before Battle

**ElementalGoddess-san1 here! Hi there! Here you have chapter five? Nyaaa who loves Kuro, raise your hand! Thanks to all my reviewers I feel confident in writing some more! You guys are awesome! Halleluah I gots you guys! X) Ok, chapter five. ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kid Icarus characters! I don't! O.O**

* * *

Kuro had my hand and wouldn't. Let. GO! "K-Kuro?!" I asked bewildered. I couldnt pull away and I could feel a terrifying vibe behind me. He rose but still didn't let go. "Kuro. Let go of her." Pit said behind me. He grinned and let go and right away I was pulled to Pit's side.

"Well, if it isn't Kuro." said Cayla. "Long time no see, eh Kuro?" said Jessica. "Yup." Kuro responded. Mom continued the conversation. "Kuro has something to tell us." I stared at Kuro and realized he looked like Pit's complete twin. Every detail matched Pit's, except, Kuro looked a bit different with his hair a darker brown, and his eyes were a dark purple. He snickered at my staring and responded.

"Medusa is planning another attack. Her target, the mortal world." I felt my face flush at the thought of Medusa coming to attack the world. Then something hit me. A memory of my childhood, a woman with snakes living in her hair and she had me in the air. I was defenseless...I clenched my hands. "Why?"

Kuro looked at me and pointed at the Celestial Necklace. "She won't give up until she gets her hands on it."  
Pit interrupted. "Wait. Why are you telling us this? Aren't you part of her army?" Kuro snorted. "She thinks I am, but really I'm my own person. I only do what satisfies me." "Gosh, independent much?" Jamie said. "Yup." "Alright, then I guess your next task is to find Medusa-" said Mom.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, Medusa ain't going to take part in this certain attack." interrupted Kuro. "What? Why not?" asked Skyiller. "You mean she's planning more?"  
"That's what it looks like." Kuro said impatient of answering questions. Skyiller grumbled and looked away. Mom sighed. "Oh well. But we still have to go down there and stop her army from endangering the people." We all nodded and were ready to make a game plan before Mom interrupted. "Kuro, I'd like your help." "WHAT?" The rest of us screamed. Kuro didn't seem the least presence of surprise. "Would you help us, Kuro?" "Well, I got nothing else to do. It's too boring here, he glanced at me and winked. "But sure, I'll help." My eye twitched in annoyance. That player... Pit ran to Moms side and had her arm. "Lady Palutena, you can't trust this guy!" he whispered. Kuro rolled his eyes. Mom smiled. "It's OK, I can tell we can trust him. For now." Pit sighed in defeat and nodded.

Kuro stayed with us the whole day, helping make a plan. It helped everyone but Pit who was angry every now and then because Kuro would get to close to me. It was Kuro's little game, it amused him when Pit was angry and we could all tell. Kuro was getting on my nerves too and I pushed his face away tons of times, when he was in my invisible personal bubble. The day finally ended with a good plan. The group asked if they wanted to practice before battle and I couldn't be more than happy to agree.

* * *

I started practice with Cayla. We controlled metal balls with air and my practice was descent. I managed to make the balls fly away at a good distance. Then earth with Maryangel. She sat on the ground and had rocks floating around her. They would float in different patterns and we practiced at lifting and throwing huge boulders. I was with Skyiller and were surrounded with poles set on fire. We would send fire above us with quick movements sending fire from one pole to another. Jamie and Jessica were practicing together on their team up technique. "If you have electricity in water, what happens?" asked Jamie. I flinched at the thought. "Ouch." "Exactly." Jessica smiled. Jessica used her hands to pass water up in the air. Jamie clapped her hands and electricity flowed from her hands to the air combining with Jessica's water. I could see electricity flowing in the water, and together they moved the water around the air. They stopped and they challenged me to do both. I grinned. "I'll do it." I concentrated the water in the nearby pond to lift and flow around my right hand. I gripped my hand tightly and sparks of electricity was piled on my left palm. The crystal glowed brightly and I smiled, pleased that I could control the basics of the elements. I lifted my hands into the air and clasped my hands together. The two elements flowed together and I was heart jumped as I let it lift into the air, and I began to move as the elements followed my outstretched hand. I let my hand drop and everything stopped. I gasped but then broke into a smile. "Woah." said Jessica. "Thank you, Jessica." Jessica rose her hand and grinned. "Please call me Jessie." I blushed. "Ok." I thought my practice was over until my eyes landed on Kuro and Pit. They were in an open field next to the pond and they had their daggers out, fighting! I gasped and ran over thinking they got into some sort of idiotic argument and started arguing but realised they were practicing too. Their daggers clashed extremely fast and dodged stabs quick. At times they would fight in the air, but someone would get pushed down and the practice would continue on the ground. Kuro stopped and looked at me. He gave a grin and that stopped Pit fron continuing. He looked and gave a half smile. "Oh. Don't mind me. I'm just watching."

Kuro laughed. "Hey, Alondra, how great is your fighting skills?"  
Shut up, Kuro." Pit rolled his eyes. "Na, na." he waved at me. "Come here." I obediently walked to the two angels and Pit had his daggers back into a bow, but as for Kuro, he was in a fighting stance and his daggers were in front of it. A glint of purple shined in the light. "Let's practice. I'll go easy on you." "You're so full of yourself." Pit folded his arms. I look at Pit and he hesitates but nodds. I turn to Kuro. "No need to go easy. Then what's the point of trying to fight tomorrow for real?"  
"You got a point." He seemed to think for a second and said "Use Pit's daggers. You got to learn to fight with some sooner or later." I blink and look at Pit. He glared at Kuro for a second but came up to me and handed me the daggers. "Careful with them, please! They're practically my children." He mumbled. I giggled. "Your children? Wow. Ok." I took the daggers and turned to Kuro. The daggers were heavy but had a good grip. I tried my best to try handling them the correct way and before I knew it, Kuro charged at me and I barely managed a dodge.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" I cried. Kuro snickered. "You think, the enemy will wait till you're ready?" He charged again and tried for a stab but I clashed his with mine and pushed him away with the end of one dagger. He halted in place and twirled his daggers. "Show off..."  
He snickered and charged again. He made a fast movement, tripping me and I fell down to the ground. He sent his dagger down and I blocked with mine and kicked him. He dodged away and I got up quick but before I could make a hit he slashed at me, intertwining our daggers. He had control over our daggers and I tried pulling away but the then next thing I knew, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I gasped and he had let go of the daggers and was a couple of feet away laughing. "Kuro?! You idiot!" "Aw, that look was priceless!" He winked. I was ready to strangle him but I was pulled away to Pit and he was downright angry. "What do you think you're doing?" Pit growled. "Awwww, did I beat you to it? Poor Pit stain." He waved his finger. Pit ignored him and turned abruptly to me. "Practice is over with that brainless idiot." "R-right." I said. The three of us headed to the temple followed by more teasing from Kuro.

* * *

Mom called me to her chambers and when I got there, Mom sat on the bed, and on her lap was a cloth that looked it wrapped something. "Hi, mom."  
"Hello, sweety. I can see you've had a good practice." The thougth of Kuro's kiss came up and I felt rage, but I had to keep it in in front of Mom.  
"I saw everything." She giggled.  
"Everything?" I squeaked "Everything." she smiled. "Oh." I said, embarrased. "You seem to do well with daggers. Are you comfortable with using them?"  
"Oh. Um, I think if I have enough practice, it'll be great to use." "Good. I got this for you." She lifted the cloth that kept something inside and handed it to me. I held it and glanced at her. She smiled and nodded. I unwrapped it and gasped in excitement and surprise. In my hands I held daggers. They were white, with gold lining and gems in the middle a light sky blue color. In the sun, it shined a golden color. I touched the golden lining and it felt smooth on my fingertips. I held a dagger in each hand and it was definitely lighter than Pit's. "Do you like it?" I beamed and I ran to Mom and hugged her tightly. "Yes! They're beautiful!" Mom smiled. "I'll be helping you how to use them properly. You clasp them together to make a bow and arrow. I'll teach you archery." "Yes!"

* * *

We were in the gardens and my clasped daggers were now a bow that I held in my had her own green bow and in front of us was a target. Mom drew an arrow, aimed and let go. The arrow sped so quick it hit the target fast, AND on bulls eye. My mouth was open in astonishment. "Now you try." I cleared my throat and drew my arrow. I aimed as carefully as possible and let go. The arrow sped to the bow and got a 9.  
"Well, that's great for a beginner! Try again." I nodded and repeated. Once I was in position of aiming I held my breath but Mom came to my side and dropped my elbows slightly. "Breath. Don't hold your breath." I nodded and before I shot let out a breath. The arrow was gone and it hit the target. Bulls eye!  
"Well done!" Mom touched my shoulders. "You are ready."

We continued practice but I fought the urge of asking Mom about my Dad. I hardly remember him so I have to know, I thought. No, don't ask! If no one talks about it then maybe it's not a good idea! I argued with myself until I let it out.

"Hey, Mom, what happened to my Dad?" I looked into her eyes and they looked sad. I knew I shouldn't have asked.  
"Your father..." Mom trailed off and stared down at her bow. "I-it's Ok! If you don't want to talk about it then-"  
"No. You have to know sooner or later." She continued. "Your father, was also an angel." "Angel? Like Pit angel?"  
"Yes. It was forbidden. I couldn't love an angel. It was against the rules. But I did, unlike the suitors, he was a good man. I married him and he became ruler of Skyworld. The gods were furious and I made a deal with them...Right when you were born, the war between the Underworld and the Heavens began." She stared out at the sky. "On your first birthday, your father left as leader of Skyworld's army. I haven't seen him since..."  
I stayed silent. "What was his name?" "Marco Angelos" Mom turned her head and smiled. "Your father's name was Marco Angelos." I held Mom's hand. "I promise, we'll see him again." Mom smiled softly. "I know you can do it..."

* * *

**Mmmmmk! Chapter five is done! Thank you so much to Mnbow07, FtAaliRly, LeleB123, and blackberrythecat. You guys stayed with me and are my first reviewers ever. Chapter six will come as soon as I get some work out of the way. Review for me! I very much appreciate. See you soon!**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 3 :)**


	6. Day of Battle

**EleeementalGoddess-san1 here! Hiii there! xD Ok so..ITS BATTLE DAY! Kuro is here which means more support and all…just not for Pit, apparently…Oh my gerd I'm coming up with drama!~~~ Hehe, ok, I am now serious…Chapter six. Shout out to my reviewers! Thanx so much! I hope you enjoy so… enjoy~~~**

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night…The thought of my first battle, using the elements for reality, I was terrified. Not only that, my mom is counting on me. She lived with a broken heart for losing my dad and I can't disappoint her. I sigh as the first traces of light show up through my balcony window and roll out of bed. I change into a battle dress that Mina had set out for me (also a white below the shoulder knee high) and shuffle out the door. I make my way to the dining hall and find that the only ones there were Jessie and Kuro.

"Good morning." I say

"Morning." They both responded. I sat next to Jessie, making sure I kept a good five feet away from Kuro. Who knows what will go through that hollow head of his. Ugh, I sound like Pit, I thought.

"So, battle today." Jessie starts.

"Oh gosh, I hope it goes well." I say. Kuro grins.

"Hah! No worries, you got me." He winks. I clear my throat and turn my head away, counting to five before I threw something at him.

"Kuro, you perv." Jessie mumbles. She throws water from her cup to him, aimed for his face but he dodges, as if he knew it was coming.

The door opens and enters Pit followed by Cayla, Skyiller, and Maryangel and Jamie. Pit had a scroll in his hands and before he said anything he glares at Kuro. Kuro smiles and waves his hand.

"Morning." Pit greets, right away the glare erased with a refreshing smile. He sits by me and everyone sits down, Jamie with a bag of chips in her hand.

"Chips? In the morning? Right before battle?" Cayla asks in disgust.

Jamie cracks a smirk. "Best thing you can have before battle." Cayla shakes her head in disagreement .

"Ok, guys. This is where we should find the Underworld army making their way to the school." Pit unrolls the scroll, a map, and he points to an area next to the sea.

"Perfect." says Jessie. "Me and Alondra can definitely do it right." I nod and Pit continues. "Kuro is the only one who knows how to get there."

"What about Lady Palutena? Can't she guide us?" asked Skyiller.

"Right now she is keeping an eye on Medusa. She'd come help but what if Medusa decides to come for Skyworld first?"

"Ooooh…"

"Okay, Pit rolled the scroll up. Time to go." We got up and we walked fast enough to the temple gates. A Centurion stood on guard. He nodded and the group's wings formed on their backs. I felt strange I was the only one without wings and before I knew it, I was scooped into Pit's arms. I gasped at the sudden movement and Pit laughed.

"What did I say about teasing me?" I grumbled.

"Sorry. Can't help it." He smiled.

Kuro approached us. His pitch black wings glinted white in the light. He folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "A competitor?"

"What?" I asked. I didn't hear it clearly so I was confused but Pit was grinding his teeth and held me tighter.

Kuro ginned and lowered his head, looking through his eyelashes. "You're on." He turned around and walked to the front of the group. Pit was holding me even tighter and I flinched at his strong grip.

"P-Pit, you're hurting me…" I whispered. Pit's grip loosened and he looked at me. "I'm sorry." His electrifying blue eyes pierced into me and I felt strange under his eyes. He looked away and I felt the ton rise from my chest. Kuro yelled from up front and we flew into the air. Pit was pulling me closer to him and I couldn't help but ask him what was wrong.

He stared at me. His eyes looked like they were dimming more and more. "It's nothing."

I folded my arms and sighed. "No, I'm sure it isn't." He didn't respond and I pulled his chocolate brown hair down. His hair was soft in my hand.

"Ow, ow, ow! Alondra, let go!" The farther I pulled down the farther his head was closer to me face, trying so hard to endure the pain. "Alondra, please!"

I shrugged. "Answer me Pit or else I'll pull harder." He took way too much time to respond and I did as I promised, pull harder. I pulled down farther on his hair and he still wouldn't tell me. Just so the world knows I need to know what is going on if something is bothering someone.

"Actually Pit, I'm enjoying myself. This is payback for all those times you teased me." I giggled.

"Hey!"

Before I knew it, Pit had grabbed my hand and tried to pull his hair away. His hand had let go of me and I was suddenly falling. I couldn't even scream. It was too sudden.

"Alondra!" Pit screamed.

I was falling until Pit grabbed me and I was inches from his face. I was blushing like crazy and couldn't say a word. His eyes were insanely wild, searching through my eyes and my eyes were slowly widening. I was too close. The group flew over to us as fast as possible.

"What happened?" asked Skyiller.

"You guys are crazy." Cayla said angrily.

Kuro was silent. His eyes narrowed.

Pit sighed and looked at the girls and Kuro. "Guys, we'll catch up to you later. I have something to sort with hair puller over here."

The girls looked confused for a while but agreed. Kuro gave the last directions and they left. Kuro, last to leave, stared suspiciously at us. When all traces of the guys were gone, we descended until we were right on top of a cloud. Pit stood on the cloud, and I looked in bewilderment as he was literally standing on a cloud. I looked back at his face and saw he was staring.

"Oh no, I'm not getting down. I'll either fall or you'll drop me. " Pit cracked out a laugh. I didn't think it was funny, I'm dead serious.

"Falling from great heights isn't such a fun thing, you know." I said so matter of factly. He didn't listen and he put me down slowly. I touched the cloud with my toes until I was finally standing on the cloud. I don't trust clouds so I still had my arms wrapped around Pit's neck. He grabbed my hands from his neck and broke it away from him. I was nervous but I stood on the cloud and I sank down until I was sitting on it. The cloud felt like cotton, except cool and practically misty. It soothed me when it passed through my fingertips. Pit stood and I looked up almost forgetting he had to tell me what was bothering him.

"Pit, won't you tell me?" I asked quietly. He hesitated and I became frustrated. I stood up fast and grabbed hold of his shirt catching him in surprise.

"Listen, not only does it bother you that you have something to hide, but it's bothering me because you're usually not like this and I'm not used to it and I don't like it. Tell me!"

Pits eyes widened in utter surprise. "Alondra."

My face went hot and I let go of his shirt and backed off. "Sorry, I get like that sometimes…but really Pit you should tell me, I'm your friend, right?" I trailed off. There was an ackward silence and suddenly I was in Pit's embrace. He hugged me tightly and I was going dizzy. "Pit."

"I was just worried about you." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Alondra, be careful during battle…be careful with Kuro. He's trouble." His eyes were dimming into a darker color at the word of Kuro.

"Don't worry about me, Kuro is not going to get me, neither is the battle. "

He nodded but didn't look so secure. I poked his arm and narrowed my eyes. "Don't underestimate me."

His serious expression cracked into a smile. "Ok."

"Let's go. They're expecting us."

Pit nods and picks me up. He jumps off the cloud and we fly towards battle.

* * *

From above I could see the group standing on a cliff. Kuro was in the front, his blades in his hands and the girls already had their elements near them. Ahead of them was a terrifying amount of monsters, tons that looked like fish but had one humongous eye, others that looked like frogs but had wings and one red eye, others were not even identifiable. We quickly landed on the cliff with the rest of our group. Pit and I headed to the front, I noticed that the girls had their elements floating by their side, their eyes glowing like the day at our first dinner together. This is what I have to face from now on. We were at Kuro's side now and the Underworld army looked even larger than from above.

"Guys we have to stick together on this, work together. We're stronger as a team!" Pit yelled as the sound of the army got closer. I gulped, I had to fight for real this time. I have to prove myself to Skyworld, the girls, Kuro…Pit and Mom…The thought made me feel stronger. I could hear my moms voice in my head.

"Mom?"

"Alondra, listen to me! You can fly yourself!"

"Huh?" I choked. "Fly?"

"Yes. You have to believe you're the Elemental Princess, you have to have faith you are Celestial Princess!"

"But-"

"You have to try…Try!" I hesitated. I looked up at my wreath and saw the Celestial Crystal was glowing, it felt like it was encouraging me. I gripped Pit's feather around my neck and took a glance at Pit and Kuro next to me.

"Try…" Mom whispered in my head.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to believe I was the Elemental Princess, faith I could trust the crystal. A thought of Skyworld and all of the people, such wonderful people who have their faith in me…They believe in me… I opened my eyes and looked ahead at the edge of the cliff. I breathed out and I dashed to the edge. I could hear everyone yell in panic.

'I believe that I am Elemental Princess, I love my people, my family, and because of them, I will never abandon them. I have faith in the Celestial Crystal.' Suddenly I felt myself go in a rush, my body warmed and I was surrounded by white light. The next thing I know I was above the cliff, the group staring at me in bewilderment, their mouths gaped open.

"No, no wings…" I whispered to myself.

You did it!" Mom's voice rang in my ear. I smiled. I realized something important, Mom."

"What?"

"I feel like I have a duty to my people in Skyworld. I looked ahead at the army coming closer. And to the people on Earth."

"I like the sound of that." I beamed and I felt a wave of power rush through my body and I flew fast towards the incoming army.

The group was still trying to sort out what had just happened but they knew that the charging girl with no wings was definitely ready to fight for humanity, and so were they.

"Come on guys!" Pit yelled. Everyone nodded and ran for the edge of the cliff together and flew at the same time fast, catching up to the newly updated princess.

I was close enough to see the details of the angry army. My hand charged up into pure power electricity and I shot it at a couple of fish- like monsters that tried to shoot me back with electricity too. I grinded my teeth as I dodged a couple of shots from the fish like things and I surrounded myself in water, allowing their electrical shots to enter into the water. Once the water was charged up with electricity I shot the flowing water back at them, shocking them as they fell to the sea. A frog with wings dashed towards me and I flew upwards. It fought with me and it pushed me far enough away for me to have time to grab my bow strapped to my back and shoot it. It fell down and I was encountered with even more of the Underworld soldiers. I parted my bow into blades and skimmed my eyes to see I was surrounded. Skyiller came out of nowhere and her fire was ferocious as it burned down the ghouls. Her eyes were fiery red, of course because she was in the middle of controlling her element, but still had that amusing glint in them.

"Let's work together."

I nodded and we burned down a large amount of the army. There were ashes everywhere, we surrounded ourselves with fire, and shot balls of them out aiming perfectly at each monster. I was electrocuted by one fish like thing and I fell but caught myself. Skyiller quickly shot it down and I saw Jessie was being surrounded. Skyiller nodded and I flew fast to Jessie. I was inches from the sea and I stretched my hand down, touching the water till it skimmed my fingertips, then it rushed up my fingers into a large river above me. I shot out my hand and the water followed, pulling the monsters into it. From above, Jamie shot an electric current and it flowed through the water, shocking the ghouls in it. I shot the water out and Jessie said a quick thanks and went back to her fighting. I scanned the battle and noticed many were retreating except one. One that was extremely huge, and it was in the middle of fighting Pit and Kuro. They were fighting even better than the day of practice. They dodged and attacked with speed, but this huge monster looked tough. I parted my bow and flew over to the fight.

I slid an arrow on my bow and the arrow was flowing in electricity. "Kuro! Pit! Watch out!" I yelled. The two boys immediately flew out of the way and I shot the arrow, hitting the oversized fish thing right in the eye. It growled angrily and it retreated with the rest of the army.

"Guys! They found a way to the school already! You have to get there quick, or they'll destroy everything!" I felt my blood flush out of my face. "They're there already?"

"We have to go. " Pit said. We agreed and we flew to the school.

* * *

What I saw looked like an apocalypse. Students were running everywhere, away from the monsters who were trying to hurt them. The school was on fire and people were in traps and cages in one spot.

"I'll put out the fire!" Jessie yelled.

"I'll absorb the other half of the fire!" Skyiller responded.

"Kuro and I will free the captors." Pit said. "Alondra, you, Cayla and Maryangel take care of the rest of the army,

We splitted up and Cayla, Maryangel and I landed in the one spot where one huge toad had a student in its grasp. I drew an arrow and Calya and Maryangel had their elements flying above them. I shot the arrow and the toad screamed and let go of the girl. My moms voice was in my head again.

"Alondra, you still have a power in you that you are not aware of. By trusting yourself that you can protect mankind, the stronger a protective barrier you can make for their protection. Use it on the people you help to keep them from harm."

"Maryangel finish it off, please, Cayla go on ahead." Theynodded and ran off. The girl in front of me was whimpering in panic, the poor girl had no idea what was going on. I kneeled down at the girl's level and put my hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassured smile. I realized who this girl was immediately. Amanda.

"Alondra?" Amanda whimpered.

"Everything is going to be alright." I was feeling like I could protect Amanda. I stood and my hand moved from my waist, above my head and around Amanda. A golden glittering bubble formed around her .

"You'll be okay in there. Wait for me. Ok?" She nodded and I moved her and the bubble into the safest place I saw in sight. I turned and checked my surroundings. Kuro and Pit were already pulling students out of traps. Maryangel had finished and had gone back to fighting by Cayla's side. Jessie and Skyiler almost had the fire out. People were being taken by two frog soldiers. I ran over and made nearby fire from the buildings form on my palm. I slashed with a fire like sword and it went through the huge monsters. They turned to ashes and turned to the students, some girls with a guy. I guided the scared high school students to Amanda and moved them in with her. They crowded together and tried to comfort each other.

"Well? If it isn't my love rival…" I flinched at the sound of that oh so familiar voice. I looked up at the sky and had to squint my eyes because of the bright sunlight.

"Michelle."

She grinned. She wore the same thing at our short battle. Her red fitted dress, her long scythe, her piercing purple eyes, it was definitely Michelle.

"I see you've changed." Michelle said. "I most certainly did too! Watch this!" She lifted a necklace from her chest. It looked like a replica from mine except it was a bloody red color. It floated up in the air and she immediately changed. She wore a black turtle neck dress a bit below her knees, long black high heeled boots and the dress had a provocative opening right over her chest. Her hair was now loose and it reached her waist. She still had her scythe so I had an idea for her tactics.

"Tada!" She sang. I stayed silent. What does she expect me to do? As if I wasn't there she continued.

"Ya wanna guess how?" she teased. To be honest I still had no idea what she was talking about. She changed her look?

"Ok, so I agreed to be Medusa's right hand. I do her dirty work and I get this." She pinched the charm in her hand. "This is a replica to the Celestial Charm. In other words, I am just like you. Now enough girl talk let's get this over with." She sprinted at my direction and shot me with electricity. I shielded myself with water, using the water electricity technique. I spun the water around me to get momentum and shot it at her. She stomped her foot and a huge boulder came out of the ground and she shot it at me. I dodged and flew into the air at the same time gathering air and I shot it at her. It blew her down deep into the ground. She got up and flinched. She snorted and she dashed into the air. I was surprised she could fly too but I didn't let that stop me. Her red crystal was glowing, and I felt it annoying that I had a crystal that glowed at the use of power. At least mine is the real Celestial Crystal.

"Alondra, maybe that crystal is her weakness." Mom's voice rang in my ear. I caught glances of Michelle's crystal glowing brighter the more she used her powers.

"I understand." I said between dodges.

"I'll lend you my power of light, but it will drain your energy." Michelle was destroying the school now with the overuse of the elements now.

"That's fine, as long as I stop Michelle!"

The crystal absorbed something bright I wasn't able to see clearly, But now I had Mom's power of light flowing on my palm, Michelle stopped for a second giving me a chance to grab hold of her and push her down on the ground. She struggled against me, kicking and punching my stomach. I grimaced at the pain but grabbed her overly powerful charm. Light surged through my hands into her crystal.

"NO!" she screamed. She was hitting me and pulling my hair with all her might. She twisted me under her and grabbed my head.

"Pit's mine!"

I broke free of her grip on my jaw and twisted her legs ing so now I was on top of her. I created a clamp on her arms and legs with the rocks and she wouldn't budge. I grabbed her necklace and took it in both hands. The light was even brighter as it flowed into the dark crystal.

"STOP IT!" She cried hysterically suddenly she was unconscious and the glowing red necklace in my hands was now lifeless. I staggered to my feet. Michelle was soundless, probably because of the crystal that had overtaken her energy. Pit and the rest of the group were at my side now. I was feeling dizzy but I looked at my surroundings, the school was a mess. The Underworld army was gone but traces of them were visible everywhere. The schools were burned down. The ground was cracked and opened everywhere, It was…ruined.

The staff was trying to calm down the students that were under one huge dome of my protective energy. I slowly walked to the students and their staff. They saw me and my group heading towards them and they were banging and talking loudly to me. I rose my hand slowly and the people fell silent.

"I'm sorry for what happened today. We can fix this, I was pointing at the school, right away. " They were talking at the same time again. I sighed and removed the protective dome, freeing them. They surrounded us and my ears were ringing with questions and comments.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Who were they?"

"What do they want? Why?"

"Hey is this gonna happen often?"

"You guys were students hear, huh?"

My head was going crazy.

"Alright listen to us carefully!" Yelled Pit. "Those monsters are the Underworld army. That's all you need to know about that! We are protectors of mankind, we fight against one in particular, Medusa!"

"Medusa?"

"Like, the mythological one?!"

"Yo! Everyone shut up or else we won't say anymore!" cried Jamie impatiently. The students fell silent.

"Medusa and Hades…but right now, the one really causing trouble is Medusa. But, that's ok because we won't let her get to you guys." Said Pit.

"Well look at the school!" yelled out a student.

"Yeah! Look what they did. They ruined our school!"

The group fell silent, no one said a word. What could they say?

"Alondra, the power of light can heal. It can fix the school. But it will drain you even more than the last time though…"

"It's Ok." I'm their protector. I need to help them." I stepped out of the group surrounding me. The girls stopping me and Pit and Kuro questioned me. The students stared at me as I faced them.

"I'll fix it." I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I turned to the rest of the school, what was once a new freshly made school was now ruins.

I walked to the center of the quad, the area that was least damaged. The charm was flowing with energy. I cupped the crystal in my hand and the light flowed into my hand like water. I closed my hands and the light felt like it was surrounding me. Suddenly m a memory came in my head, the day I first met Pit. I was hiding behind my mother's long white dress. Pit was in front of me, smiling. My eyes opened and I realized that the light was circulating over me. I sent the light to different areas, lifting my arms and pointing to each mess, the light passed my fingertips and felt heavenly. The remaking was nearly complete and so I sent a final wave over the school. The sky was filled in golden light. I glanced around, the school was complete, and everything looked like it was before the chaos. I heard the people behind me making sounds of aw. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Pit.

"Alondra…you can stop now." Once said I felt the light in my crystal disappear, I was light headed, I was blacking out slowly…then… all I heard were gasps and people yelling.

"Alondra!"

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaa what happened to Alondra? Hahaha. Any questions a/ or comments or suggestions, review or PM me! I gladly accept! I'll be sure to answer you. Sooooooo, I'll start chapter seven…soon! I promise! U But yeah, hope to hear from you guys soon! Kyaaa I gots something good already! Shhhhh! I won't say nothing! U  
**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 3 :)**


	7. How it Begins

**ElementalGoddess-san1! Oh, here! OK! I have an idea! So, my story seems really boring with Alondra's POV. Like blah blah blah Alondra this that meeeeh, yeah that! Sooooooo I'm doing Pit's POV. This is a Kid Icarus fanfic after all. Haha so! Ignore me and my talkative side for now and enjoy Pit's POV! xD ~~~**

* * *

**Pits POV:**

She did it… she fought Michelle…I couldn't help her. But she did it. She stood on front of me. I was standing there with the rest of the girls, their mouths gaped open, watching her. She had Lady Palutena's light around her. Her bright hazel eyes were now a shining gold. She'd make the light form around the mess the Underworld Army created, quickly the light fixed everything. Then her crystal sucked in Palutena's light and her eyes went back to her normal wild hazel eyes. She staggered as she stared at the school around her. It was like she was staring at nothing then suddenly she collapsed. I felt my face flush and people surrounding me gasped in surprise.

"ALONDRA!" I cried. I ran to her side. I lifted her head. She was burning. The girls had crowded over. Skyiller felt her forehead.

"Oh no, she has a fever." She said. She was breathing fast and Palutena's voice was in our heads.

"She overworked herself on first try. Bring her home."

I lifted her up into my arms. She was warm on my chest. People surrounding us were murmuring and staring at us in bewilderment.

"Is she okay?"

"Seriously though, who is she?"

"That was so weird…"

Jessica turned to me. "Pit, take her back. We'll take care of these people." I nodded and I ran and flew up in the air. Her face was turning red. I held her close and her breathing was slowly ceasing. Her eyes were opening slightly. "Pit…" Then she knocked out again. I grinded my teeth in frustration. She has that habit of doing things on her own! She wants no part of my help…she was different before.

"Ugh…this girl…"

* * *

By the time I land on the temple steps Lady Palutena is waiting for me. She touches her forehead and frowns in disapproval.

"She must've overworked herself really hard." I stayed silent as she was put back into my arms.

"Bring her to her chambers. I have some medicine prepared for her." I nodded and we walked as fast as we could to her room. Mina was waiting for us in Alondra's room. A platter of medicines were on her dresser. I placed her gently on the bed and her face flushed. Her eyes opened again.

"Pit?" she mumbled.

"You and I are gonna have a talk when this is over." I said sternly. She smiled weakly and her eyes were closing. "Okay…"

Lady Palutena came to the other side of the bed and rubbed something on her chest. A glowing blue light was left on her chest and it dimmed until it was gone.

"That should do it." She said, putting her hands to her hips. I stared at the sleeping girl.

"That wasn't the only reason why she fainted, was it?"

Lady Palutena was silent for a moment. I took that as a no.

"It's Michelle." someone said behind me. I turned and saw it was Kuro. He was like a shadow leaning on the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean it was because Michelle was knocked out, Alondra knocked out." He said as he walked to the bedside. "Because Alondra is Michelle's dark side."

"You mean-"

"Yup, just like us." I stayed silent.

"No wonder I thought Michelle was her." I said as I stared at Alondra who was sleeping peacefully. Kuro snorted. "Yeah, well, I found her first." My eyes widened and I glared at him. He grinned and sighed. " I have a competitor, eh?" I was about ready to pounce but Alondra was stirring in her bed. Her eyes opened and her wild hazel eyes fluttered open and she was scanning the room, looking from face to face.

"Mom…Kuro…Pit. Where am I?"

"You are such an over achiever…" Kuro teased. Alondra tilted her head to the side in question.

"What?"

"In other words, you fainted because you used too much of the power of light lost your energy and…" Lady Palutena trailed off." Because Michelle knocked out, you knocked out."

Alondra's eyes widened slowly and I felt like it was going to be hard on her for the rest of her life, knowing she has a dark side of her running around.

"How?" Alondra whispered.

"Alondra, Lady Palutena said slowly, Michelle is the dark version of you. Just like Pit and Kuro…Michelle is your other half.."

Alondra's eyes dimmed. "Oh?"

"But, at least you got your mission accomplished. Well done!" said Lady Palutena,, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyways, you should get some rest." She walked out of the room followed by Kuro who winked on his way out. I rolled my eyes and realized Alondra was staring at me, waiting for me to respond. "You had something you wanted to talk about?" she asked quietly.

That's when I remembered my time alone with her on that cloud. I felt like I couldn't hold back.

I folded my arms and rose an eyebrow. "I did. " She looked up and giggled. "Ok?"

I sat at the edge of her bed and she was watching me. Her eyes were crazy like the green and brown colors in her eyes were alive. A flashback of her and the power of light around her hit me, especially when I caught a glimpse of her bright golden eyes.

"Alondra, what did I say about going overboard in battle?"

She flinched and straightened up. She blinked at nothing and then turned to me with a stern glare.

"And what did I say about underestimating me?" she said and suddenly, just like the last time, my hair was in her grip. She pulled down and pain shot up my head.

"OWWWW!" I cried. My face was muffled in her bed. Alondra was giggling. She rested her head on her palm and watched me struggle. "Punishment, again for underestimating me and mistaking me for Michelle."

I looked up at her. Her expression was unknown. "You heard that?" I asked.

"Course I did." She mumbled. "Really though, Kuro was the one who figured out it was me! He-" she gasped as I grabbed her hands and then I had her face cupped in my hands. She blinked in confusion and I smiled. "Got you." She sighed.

"Alondra, I mistakened her for you, and I'm sorry. But please, don't think of Kuro as any better. He won't respect you." She pressed her lips in even more confusion and I felt my face grow hot.

"Pit, are you jeal-" I didn't let her finish. Ugh…this girl is pushing my buttons…I pulled her hair down and she cried out. Her cry was muffled by her pillow. "Owwwww, Pit! That's rude!"

I laughed as I teased her. "See, doesn't feel so nice, huh?"

"No. But I'm gonna do it to you anyway when you deserve it" she said as blew the hair out of her face. I gasped. Why do I find that cute. I was silent for a minute as I watched her struggle to release her hair out of my hands. It was…cute. She looked up at me and tilted her head.

"Pit, you okay?" she asked as she tapped her finger on my forehead. I felt like it was a wake -up call. I released her hair and she sighed in relief, but this time I pulled her too me, wrapping my hands around her small neck. I knocked my head into hers and she gave a confused look. I stayed there not even for a millisecond until I pressed my lips onto hers. Her lips were warm and soft against mine. I felt comfort as I pushed farther. She gasped between breaths. It was only me for a while until she calmed down and kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we were so close I hugged her waist. I pulled back and looked at her to see her eyes were still closed. I smiled as I rested my head onto hers.

"You're just…to cute…I couldn't hold back…" I said quietly. Her eyes opened slowly and her lovely eyes looked like they were glowing in the sunlight.

"Stupid." She giggled as she rested her head on my shoulder. She slid her hands down to my shoulders.

I lowered my head until it was above the nape of her neck and kissed it. She shivered and sat up straight. I laughed and I rose my head until it was next to her ear.

"I love you, Alondra." I whispered. I felt her grab my shirt and I smiled.

"I love you too." She said. I kissed her and I pulled the small of her back close to me. She was like a doll in my arms. She pulled back and kissed my cheek. I cupped her face in my hands.

"No one can have you." I said. She laughed and I pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

**Lady Palutena's POV:**

I'm in the throne room, discussing a complaint with Viridi.

"You've got to be kidding me!" cried Viridi. " Those idiots are destroying the poor land! You've got to let Alondra help! She's all the help I need!"

I cleared my throat, trying so hard not to strangle the jabbering flower. "Until she gets better. You saw what happened. She overdid it."

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Viridi grumbled.

Phosphora was leaning on the doorway, playing with a bolt of lightning. "She was really something there…."

"Hey Phosphora, hep me out here!" grumbled Viridi. The lightning in Phosphora's hand disappeared and she sighed. "Give up on it, won't you?" she said lazily.

"Hey!" yelled Viridi. She turned to Phosphora and started blabbering again. I felt like my head was going to explode. " I could go for a Vegetable Surprise right now…." I mumbled. Then I remembered the horrific vegetables trying to eat me and the urge was shut off immediately. I giggled at the thought and Viridi turned around, obviously angry. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." I said, putting my hand on my mouth. She growled and then entered Kuro and Jamie.

"Yo! Phosphora, wattup!" Jamie hollered. Phosphora smiled and laughed. "Jamie!Finally someone I can relate to."

"Hey, Phosphora I'm talking to you!" growled Viridi.

"Put a sock in it Viridi. You're too loud." Kuro rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, Kuro! I wasn't talking to you!"

"So hey, Phosphora can I borrow Pikachu for a while. It can help Alondra out. He's too cute so it'll help." asked Jamie

Phospora grinned. "Sure."

I turned around hoping for escape. "Lady Palutena, I came here for a reason." Said Kuro behind me. I turned and saw he had a serious expression.

"What is it?" I asked gravely.

Kuro had a sly smile creeping up. "The gods are coming to pay a visit."

"WHAT?!"

"Good luck with that." teased Kuro**. **

* * *

**Mmmmmmk. How's that? More different POV's? If so, who's POV? You let me know what you prefer. So, yes, when Michelle gets hurt so does Alondra. How will that affect them? O.O Pit and Alondra….awwww….. haha…oh yeah and people asking about why Pikachu. Ok guys, I absolutely adore the little guy! Kyyyaaaaaa he's so cute "Pika!" Pikachu will be here often cuz he's adorable like that. U_U Ok! Guys! Review fo' me! Tell me what you think I should do, how you feel, so that I can make this better for you guys or PM me! Till next chapter, Pika! x3**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 3:)**


	8. Visitors

**Hiiii guuys! ElementalGoddess-san1 reporting! Ok I am doing the next chapter and Magnus…I'm adding Magnus x3 Haha so I am doing more different POV's. I'm gonna concentrate more on Pit and Alondra's POV, but I'll get other POV's as well. Question for you all, would you guys like a profile of the main characters of this story? What would you guys like to see in this story? Let me know, I'm all ears. Anyways.. Oh yes, Pikachu…I love him so he's here and he's Alondra's teddy bear and BFF haha anyhooow here it is…**

* * *

**Lady Palutena's POV: **

"What do you mean coming over? Who? Why?"I questioned.

"All you need to know is that they want to check on princess. Daddy's coming." Kuro teased.

"Z- Zeus?"

Viridi had her mouth wide open. "This is my chance! Got to get ready!" Viridi ran out and dragged the bored Phosphora away.

* * *

**Pit POV:**

Lady Palutena has me as a rag doll. She's shaking me in frustration at the same time explaining to me that Zeus was on his way. Kuro enters the room but he isn't alone.

"Oh, it's the little angel." A deep voice says behind me. I tilt my head and I feel my face flush.

"Magnus?"

"Hello angel face." He smirks. I roll my eyes and I feel Lady Palutena let go of me.

"So I heard you found the girl."

I dust myself off and glance at Magnus. He still had a dark stern face like the last time I met him. I sigh.

"Yes, and her name's Alondra." He rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Right then and there entered Jamie and Alondra trailed behind hugging a bright yellow teddy bear but then it turned its head and I felt my eye twitch realizing it was Pikachu. It gave a menacing stare but sent his attention back to Alondra.

"Pika!"

Alondra smiled and she practically squealed. "Oh you're so adorable!" She hugged him tight and it was giving me a teasing look. Alondra turned to us and blushed. I smiled and waved her over. She walked to my side and looked at Magnus.

"Magnus, Alondra. Alondra, Magnus. "

"Pleased to meet you." Alondra said politely. "Hey there angel face." He responded. Alondra's face screwed in confusion.

"What?"

I butted in. "That's my nickname too."

Alondra rose an eyebrow and Magnus turned his head to Palutena. "Oh I just know these guys can handle the Underworld Army alone." He said sarcastically. At the corner of my eye Alondra looked annoyed and she gave a look of disgust. Lady Palutena just glanced over as she walked out the door. "Enough sarcasm, Magnus. I will see you guys later." Just like that she left us there. Jamie walked off too. "I'm hungry… Getting Nutella…" Now it was just Kuro, Mangus, Alondra and I. "So is this girl human?" Magnus asked.

"No. She was born here. "I answered. Magnus eyed Alondra. "Looks human to me."

Alondra cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

"You don't look like a goddess. You're to flat." He said bluntly. Alondra's face went blank and everything was quiet. All that was heard was the soft murmuring of Pikachu. She spoke, her face still empty. "Oh? I see. Well I may be flat but I got something to back me up!" She raised her hand quickly and air shot past and hit Magnus square as he flew to the opposite wall, the wall was cracked from the impact. Alondra's eyes narrowed and she turned around and walked out the door. "Pit, I'll see you in the gardens."

"Ok." I found a hint of amusement in my voice as I walked over to Magnus and his face was red from either embarrassment, anger, or surprise. I couldn't tell.

"Not like a goddess you said?" I teased him.

"Shut up. She's a feisty type, and it was a joke." He got up and stretched his shoulders.

"Don't underestimate her. Trust me."

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

Ugh the nerve of that guy! I thought to myself. I stomped to the gardens and on my way I caught a glimpse of my mother at the other side standing outside the palace gates. I squinted my eyes and realized she wasn't standing alone. A figure I didn't recognize was with her. I became curious and I ran to the palace gates.

* * *

**Kuro's POV:**

"It's too bright…" I said to myself. I stretched my hand out trying to block the light from burning my eyes out. I saw a white figure run past and when I turned I noticed it was Alondra. "What are you doing." I mumbled. Her white dress was getting dirty and her long chocolate hair was flying everywhere. She must be in a hurry, I thought as I ran over and blocked her way. She stumbled to a stop and was panting. "Kuro!"

"What are you doing, princess?"

She glanced behind me and I turned and saw Palutena was talking to someone at the gate. I grinned when I realized who. "Oh, I see. Well I'll go on with you." She blinked and after a moment nodded. I jogged after her to the palace gates.

* * *

**Alondra's POV: **

Kuro was running with me now, but my mind was set on who Mom was talking to. The gates opened and I came to a stop a couple feet away from my Mom and her guest. She turned her head in surprise. "Alondra? Oh, look at you, you're a mess! And Kuro is with you?" She stopped and looked at the man that was with her. He wore a long tunic and had a long flowing beard. He had bright blue eyes and although he seemed old, looked lively. I realized I was in a real mess and touched my hair trying to fix myself up. The man walked slowly to me and I stopped and let my hands fall. My necklace was glowing and I was tempted to catch a glance of it but my eyes were glued onto the man. I acted immediately and curtsied. "Hello, my name is Alondra, pleased to meet you, sir." He chuckled and I looked up to see he was laughing. My face was going red and he laid his heavy arm on my shoulder. "My dearest, I know who you are. You are my granddaughter." At the sound of those words I felt the blood rushing to my head and slowly I realized the situation. If this man is my grandfather then he's Mom's father and her father is…Zeus. My mouth was open at loss for words. Mom nodded. "Grandpapa?" I stuttered. He smiled.

* * *

**Pit's POV: **

I couldn't find Alondra anywhere! She said she was going to be in the gardens and where is she now? Magnus is with me and he is spewing sarcastic comments. From a distance I see Alondra walking towards us, Pikachu on one side and Kuro on the other. I grimace as I run to her.

"Where were you?" I asked holding her hands. I don't care if Kuro's watching.

"Pit…" she trailed. Her deep hazel eyes were deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I was worried.

"Zeus was here. She just met him." said Kuro. I look back at Alondra and she was staring into space. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She answered coming back to reality. She was staring into space again… I grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go."

She tilted her head weakly and nodded and we walked back inside the palace. We were stopped by a Centurion and it told us we were to meet Lady Palutena in the throne room. I sighed as I pulled Alondra along. Kuro was muttering on about how much Lady Palutena bugged. We get to the throne room and I realize right away Alondra was right. Standing in front of us was Zeus, old but tall and muscular. Alondra held my hand tight and I greeted Zeus kindly. I pulled Alondra's strong grip on my hand off and she hesitated before walking forward. Zeus smiled and nodded.

"Look at how much you've grown. You wear the necklace well."

"Thank you, grandpapa…but, why do you come now? Is there something wrong?"

Zeus's face tightened and he sighed. "Well my dear, I'm afraid so. Medusa has taken note of you and she won't play easy on you any longer…" Alondra silently nodded. Magnus appeared out of nowhere and was standing next to Zeus and was giving an annoyed vibe. "Don't worry, said Zeus, "Kuro and Magnus will also help." The old man turned and faced Magnus but Magnus pretended not to notice. "Right, Magnus?" Magnus scratched his head continuing to ignore until Zeus slapped the back of his head. "OW! Alright! Alright!" He yelled rubbing his head. Zeus smiled and turned back to Alondra. "Well, I best be going." He turned around and Alondra was going after him, her hand outstretched.

"Wait! I have so many questions! Like why did you choose me to be master of the Celestial Jewel? What happened to my father? Where is he?"

"You will understand why in due time and as for your father…he is still out there… waiting for you to find him."

Alondra's eyes widened at what he just said and I could see Lady Palutena cover her mouth in surprise. Zeus said his goodbyes and left. I slowly walked to Alondra and rested my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and laid her head on my shoulder. I hugged her and her voice was muffled by my shirt. "He's still out there…"

"And I'll help you look for him."

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

This girl is falling for this weakling…I'm here in front of them as they are soooo lovey dovey- and it bugs me. I hate to lose a competition. Magnus is moaning and groaning next to me. The yellow mutt next to Alondra is annoying me with its faces and Palutena is going on and on about who knows what as I'm watching an irritating teenage love scene. I rub my head.

"Anything that's worth my while?" I mumble.

Palutena is still going on about things. "I also have news from the city. They would like the heroes to come down for a visit. That means Alondra, Pit, and Kuro, and tonight we are holding a ball for the coming of Zeus and soon to be Poseidon. "

My eye twitches at hearing my name. Ball?

"Why don't you three go ahead?" she went on.

Next thing I know I am out the palace walls with the two lovers. I groan lazily but then realize my situation and I feel a sly grin grow.

"This could be my chance. This is a competition after all…" I say to myself as I eye Pit walking away with my prize.

* * *

**Alondra's POV: **

I'm excited to know I get to spend time with the people of Skyworld. Pit and Kuro are behind me and I can feel the scariest aura from the two. I hide my fear with a smile as we enter the city. The people are watching us, their mouths wide open. The children come forward to us, some I recognized the last time I visited.

"Is princess gonna slap Big Brother today?" a little girl with mahogany hair and green eyes asks.

"Bailey!" Pit says. Kuro snickers. "Big Brother?"

The little girl laughs and I realize that there are more people crowding around.

Adults were looking down at us and I greeted them all. We were called over to a man at a shop. He was a husky man with a mustache and he greeted us and turned to hand me a pearl. It was beautiful and Pit leaned in and whispered in my ear. It grants any wish, but only on desperate occasions. I beamed and I thanked the man a hundred times before I was led away by grumbling Kuro. We walked up the stone pathway and ahead of us was a green field. There were children playing with a ball and one ran over to us and it was a girl about our age with red frizzy hair, freckles and green sparkling eyes. "Lady Alondra, pleased to meet ya!"

"This is Chrysanthemum. She is coach of the air sport teams." Said Pit. The girl gleamed and put her hands on her hips. "Yup! Youngest and best yet! Come and play some time." She said.

This was girl was as fiery and loud as ever, yet I felt such a friendliness in her voice. "Count me in." The girl bowed her head quickly, waved and ran up the field to the rest of the children.

By the time we finished with Chrysanthemum it was already time to head back to the temple for the ball. I was dragged away by Mina and she hurried me into a flowing white dress and placed my Celestial Jewel around my neck. Pit's feather was also around my neck and I felt Mina tug my hair and when she let go my hair was in long curled locks. I looked in the mirror and realized I wasn't myself again. I had a white fitted dress that flowed past my ankles, long below the shoulder sleeves and my hair curled past my waist. My eyes looked like a dark green now for some reason and so the only thing that looked like me was the charms around my neck.

I was sent to the ballroom and we already had so many guests. I noticed that Jamie, Jessie, Skyiller, Cayla and Maryangel were in one spot, wearing a different color that represented there element. Viridi was also there, wearing a red dress below her knees, a large purple flower was in her tied hair. It seemed like she was talking sense into…Grandpapa. He sat on a large throne, accompanied by a tall muscular man with bluish skin and white and blue robes. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Pit was inches from my face. I blushed insanely and he smiled and chuckled. "You're so cute." I stuttered out a reply but I was being led to the Grandpapa and the man with blue skin. Viridi has by now probably given up and Grandpapa turns to face us and smiles.

"Ah, Alondra, I'd like you to meet your uncle, Poseidon."

"Weeeell. This is just a pleasant surprise. You have indeed changed into a beautiful young lady like your mother. It is nice to know you've become like your mother." Said Poseidon.

"Thank you, Uncle. I am very very happy to meet you again." I smile. Poseidon may seem intimidating but he's certainly kind. He nods and I was excused to "enjoy the ball." Pit leads me to Jessie and the rest of them, well I thought until he stopped halfway and we were now in the middle of the ballroom floor. He turns and holds our his hand.

"A dance, your Majesty?" he asks in a teasing way. I feel my ears go hot and I feel loss of words.

"P-Pit." I sigh. "Of course."

He smiles and takes my hand and pulls me close. I lift my other hand to his shoulder and he slips his hand on my waist pulling me closer to him. We dance around the ballroom floor and it feels like were floating.

"So, from now on you aren't gonna slap Big Brother, right?" Pit teases.

"I told you only if you deserve it." I laughed as I pulled Pit's hair and he began to protest.

"Things have definitely changed since you've been gone." Pit says. "We never had anything like this. Poseidon and especially Zeus don't come down much. "

"Really?" I ask. "well, I hope things will change for the better." I add.

"Don't worry. It will." Pit's electrifying blue eyes pierced mine and I was paralyzed and couldn't look away. We came to a stop and someone behind Pit cutted in.

"Mind if I take her for a while." Asked the person.

"Kuro." I said surprised. Kuro didn't let Pit respond. Kuro already had my hand in his and my waist was wrapped into his other hand,

"U-Ummm." I trailed worried.

"You mustn't feel so uncomfortable around me. I am Pit's dark half but I'm not that much of a jerk."

"N-No! That's not it. It's just caught me by surprise, is all." Kuro pulled me closer and his rich purple eyes were right in front of me. I felt paralyzed again and I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Oh?" He said. "But yet, Pit- stain's love attacks do not…surprise you."

I was silent and I tried to develop what he meant. He turned his head away and laughed.

"Kuro, why do you two hate each other so much?" I asked. Kuro's grip around my waist tightened and he turned his head back to me and leaned his head onto my forehead. His eyes dimmed. "He hates me because he hates the fact he has a dark side of him running around."

"What about you?" I asked. Kuro's eyes narrowed and he leaned in more. "Because he's taking something from me that should be mine."

"What?" I asked again. He was too close now, and now he took what didn't belong to him. He leaned in and kissed me. He pressed his lips ferociously on mine but in a gentle way and I couldn't pull away. No. He cupped my face in his hands and it was even harder to pull away. He was kissing me easier now but I could feel his plea. I can't pull away…

From behind me, I feel someone yank Kuro away.

"Pit…" I pant.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAH?! I don't know what I should do now! D8 EHHHHH I feel bad now….ok…anyways, sorry for the super long wait- nya. I tried to do more of Skworld stuff and I got a POV from Kuro- nya. If you want more of Kuro's POV you know what to do…No not come and put a One Direction poster in my face and threaten me with it as a weapon. ~_~ LOL ok let me know for any other requests and I shall do my best to grant- nya. Get back to you guys soon-nya~! **

**ElementalGoddess-san1~~~x***


	9. The Elemental Profile

**I'm sooooo sorry you guys it took fo' eva to get this done. *SIGH* PSAT's are my time taker right now. Sorry! Anyways, besides Kuro, Pit, Alondra, Palutena's POV's , I'm gonna add the Elementals POV too. You don't hear much from them so here is almost like a profile for each of the girls so you can get to know them better. I'll update the chapter to this so enjoy the Elemental Profiles. **

* * *

**Jessica:**

Element: Water

Height: 5' 4

Appearance: Long black hair up to the thighs, brown eyes

Appearance with the elements: Wears a long cerulean colored dress with a long necklace and a charm shaped as a water drop. Her eyes are black and have a glowing glint of blue. All the Elementals have wings and Jessica's wings have a hint of blue

Personality: Leader type, she is the leader of the Elementals besides Alondra. She is a strong and bossy type but is rather silent and depressing. She likes to tease Pit and she gets along well with Jamie who were best friend since childhood. She respects Lady Palutena, Alondra, and her team and is sometimes irritated with Magnus as she finds him also finds Kuro as a good team member but keeps an eye on him and does not fully trust him. If anyone betrays her or does not obey her orders she will immediately change to her stern side and give that person a hard time.

Likes: People who obey her, the color blue (duh), and a strange addiction to onigiri (rice balls), and meditation

Dislikes: Highly dislikes Michelle, loud people, mushrooms, and although she hardly shows her feelings she definitely shows for ghost stories in which she highly dislikes.

"Hello, I am Jessica. So this is me. What these people say of me…depressing...that's soooo not true. I am not a sadist. I try my best to be the happiest-"

"HA!" says Jamie in the background

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Jamie:**

Element: Lightning

Height: 5'6

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, a bit below the shoulders, blue- green eyes

Appearance with the elements: Wears a long yellow almost neon colored dress with a long necklace and a lightning bolt charm. Her eyes become a lighter shade of blue- green and have a golden rim on the borders of her eyes. Her wings have a hint of yellow on them.

Personality: Jamie is a rather lazy type, but once something comes up she is the most hyper. She is a ferocious fighter, of course because she controls electricity, but she is a cheerful type. She gets along well with the Elementals, closer to Jessica, protective over Alondra, likes to annoy Pit, goes along with whatever Kuro is planning…sometimes... and gets bored with Cayla, she says she is too boring. Jamie likes to try something new and is always excited for a mission.

Likes: Nutella, Hot Cheetos, thunderstorms, kids, sleeping, music as in rock...

Dislikes: Know it alls, getting waked up, summer, obnoxious people, overly done makeup

"What's up! I'm Jamie and yeah that's me! That's me- oh definitely the sleeping part-oh, oh and the hyper type. Hehe, hell ya to the ferocious fighter part." X3

*Cayla yawns in front of Jamie.*

"Got a problem, Cayla?"

* * *

**Maryangel:**

Element: Earth

Height: 5'7

Appearance: wavy light brown hair that falls below the shoulders, bright hazel eyes,

Appearance with the Elements: Wears a long green dress and a long necklace with a square shaped charm, representing Earth. Her eyes stay the same but have a strange red glow for reasons unknown. Her wings also have a green tint to it.

Personality: Maryangel is the smart and technical type. She is the best of the group to create a strategy and uses well-made techniques during battle. She needs to understand things before moving forward and is probably the one Lady Palutena finds more irritable for her never ending questions. She is closest to Cayla and works best with the Elements. They both have almost the same personality and Jamie finds it even more boring. She loves Alondra to the extreme and loves to make jewelry for her. She gets along well with Pit but becomes frustrated with Kuro's way of making his plan as he goes. She is more of Jamie's mother for always being there to stop Jamie from doing anything rash.

Dislikes: Horribly created plans, sweet foods, oil, gas, littering, electronics, the color red because of a blurred memory of her childhood, rude comments

Likes: Plans, animals (especially horses), flowers, pizza, spaghetti, the outdoors, researching

" Um, you forgot to mention that I get sick when near oil or gas or anything unearthly…" *sniff*

* * *

**Cayla:**

Element: Air

Height: 5'6

Appearance: Long blonde hair halfway down her back, teal colored eyes

Appearance with the Elements: She wears a light color of blue, five times lighter from Jessica's cerulean color, she wears the same necklace except her charm is a swirl representing air. Her wings are hinted with the nearly bleached color blue

Personality: Jamie is bored with Cayla's personality. Cayla is the silent sweet type. She is quiet but when she realizes something is wrong she immediately comes to help. She is a bookworm and is annoyed every time Jamie is there to tell her to say something. It's nearly impossible to see Cayla angry but the time comes when someone (Jamie) annoys her too much. It's hard to break her cool but their have been incidents when she goes insane with a secret she was promised to keep. When Cayla is near a polluted area she becomes sick as she can feel the air is bad. Alondra also becomes rather sick. She is closest to Maryangel, friendly to Pit and a close friend to Alondra. She most of the times disagrees with Kuro but the two have a good relationship, almost like a brother sister relationship.

Dislikes: Gory movies, cities, cars, bugs, a bad book, pollution, dries fruits and trail mix, secrets

Likes: the forest, birds, candy especially pocky, music, academics

"I may seem quiet but if you take my book, crack my cool, or stick trail mix up my face I shall turn to Dark Cayla…"

* * *

**Skyiller:**

Element: Fire

Height: 5'7

Appearance: Long jet black braided hair with red highlights, dark brown eyes

Appearance with the Elements: Her hair has red and orange highlights, her eyes go dark but have a fiery red glint. She wears the same as the rest of the Elementals except red and her charm is a flame of fire.

Personality: Skyiller is one of the most strongest fighter of the team. Her techniques are always vital as she uses too much force of fire. When in battle, it is rather hard to pull her out of it and she prefers to team up with Cayla as she can spread the fire. Fire and water aren't so compatible so Jessica and Skyiller never agree with each other. But, she is a happy member of the team and hates to see her team suffer so she tries to take on the weight. She is close to Alondra, and also likes to tease Pit (for once something Jessica and Skyiller agree on) and likes to compete with Kuro…Usually ends with Skyiller beaten.

Dislikes: Salty foods, cold days, monkeys, dresses, make up, gossip

Likes: the desert, chocolate, training, cooking and experimenting with Lady Palutena

"What do you mean experimenting in the kitchen with Lady Palutena?''

"I'd say it's a compliment!" Lady Palutena says.

"I dunno."

* * *

At the time when Alondra was young, before she was pushed by Medusa, the Elementals were all orphans, whose parent were victims of the Underworld Wars. The orphans were saved by Alondra's father, Marcus, and since then they vowed to be of assistance to the Elemental Princess. Right when they were to be introduced, the day Pit was about to introduce them, Medusa appeared and attacked Alondra, they lost their chance and their anger was put into more training to help Pit find her. The rest of the years were put into training with Pit and then the search for Alondra. Searching was difficult as the only thing they could use to find her was the bracelet Pit gave or any signs of recognition. They are highly respected by the people of Skyworld and have been known as protectors of the world. There is a saying that everyone has an Elemental in them, whether it be Guardian Maryangel, Guardian Cayla, Guardian Skyiller, Guardian Jessica, or Guardian Jamie.

Who do you represent?

* * *

**Ahhhhh, sorry that last part was cheeeesy. Again, I am soooo sorry for waiting. Now, the next chapter is there. Where? Ya, that button down there. Down, down...up, ya there. x3**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 U**


	10. Beggining of the End

**Hope you guys like the Elemental Profile thing a ma jig…yeah so here's the next chapter….Again I feel REAAALLY bad right now…-_- *siiiiiiggggh* Ok *sniff* Let's do this. **

* * *

**Jessica's POV:**

I'm with Poseidon discussing issues of the water kingdom and out of the corner of my eye I see Pit stalk out to the balcony door. I got a bad feeling, I think to myself, I excuse myself from Poseidon. I go after Pit and see he's pushing Kuro away- angrily.

"Now what?" I ask myself. Alondra's face is a tomato and her eyes jump from Pit to Kuro. Cayla is at my side and in seconds the rest of the girls are here. We dare not step Kuro and Pit's scene but instead we quietly drag Alondra away to us. Her face is not only red but hot.

"What happened?" asked Cayla. Alondra opened her mouth but nothing came out. I sighed and turned to the two boys, alarmed. Pit had Kuro against a wall and was about ready to go for a punch. Kuro was emotionless.

"Tch." Typical. I walk quickly to the two and grab Pit's arm. He pulled for a second but stopped.

"Pit, enough. You're in the middle of a ball right now. Poseidon and Zeus are aware of what you are going up against and do not approve. Enough." I whisper in his ear. His pull weakens and he lets go of Kuro. Kuro is still emotionless, staring at nothing. Pit stands there, I await next to him, waiting what he'd do next. Jamie clears her throat to break the horrible silence and Pit turns and walks to Alondra. She gulps and steps back a bit. Pit shakes his head and smiles weakly. He offers his hand and Alondra takes it and walks inside the ballroom turning her head to us, then straight to Kuro. Her eyes look sorrowful and then she is gone. Skyiller taps her foot in impatience and walks briskly to the still emotionless Kuro.

* * *

**Skyiller's POV:**

I can't take this anymore. Pit and Alondra haven't said a word and Kuro is currently mute. Me and the girls are alone with Kuro. Pit's taken Alondra and Kuro's just standing there- plain out mute. Ugh, it's too quiet. I walk to Kuro and tap my foot impatiently.

"Kuro?" I ask slowly but impatiently. "Mind telling us what just happened?"

Kuro wakes up from his mute phase and looks up at the sky and grins. He leans on the pillar and his head is still tilted to the sky. His red eyes were kinda creepy in the night.

"It's not a game anymore. It's a war." He starts to laugh and I feel like strangling him.

"That's not the greatest explanation, you know." Jamie rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't have to." Kuro looks at Jamie and then to me. "I best be on my way. I'll be gone for a while. Let Palutena know."

"What are you up to Kuro?" Jessica says. I nearly flinch when I realize Jessica's eyes had a glowing glint of blue and it was as creepy as Kuro's glowing red eyes.

"Ah, nothing important. Just need to set things straight, is all." I bit my lip in frustration and worry.

"Well, later." Kuro turned to the balcony and flew off.

"What is that idiot really up to?" mumbled Jessica. I crossed my arms and watched as the moonlight hit Kuro's wings making a white reflection. Cayla was moving forward to the balcony and jumped off too, after Kuro.

"What is she doing?" Jamie cried.

"Let her go." said Maryangel. "She can get more out of him."

* * *

**Cayla:**

I'm flying after Kuro. That idiotalways does that. Leaves and then does something stupid. I got to at least figure out what he's really going to do but he's flying to fast and I had no choice but to shoot him with a whirwind. He dropped down and when he landed I heard him curse.

"What are you trying to do?" said Kuro angrily. I landed a couple of feet away and rolled my eyes at his annoying nagging.

"Kuro, what really happened? And what are you planning to do? Don't say 'Nothing' or 'None of your beeswax or I swear I will hit you with a whirlwind."

Kuro sat on the ground, scratched his head and rolled his eyes.

"You're like an annoying sister."

"Good! Then maybe I can knock sense into you. Now, what happened?"

Kuro was silent for a moment and finally spit it out. "I kissed her."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Mmmmmm- no, bad idea big brother."

Kuro chuckled. "Not for me."

"That's what it was all about? Then, what are you planning? Where are you going?"

"So many questions!" Kuro whined.

"Well, it's your fault for not saying anything to us!" I yell.

"Ah, fine, I have to finally be free from Medusa. I don't know how but I have to cut all the puppet strings, so I can really be free.." Kuro stares down to the ground.

"You mean fight her? Are you crazy? You should at least let us help you!-"

"NO!" Kuro yells. I flinch back, he usually keeps his cool, but now his face is screwed into desperation.

"If you dare tell Alondra I will never forgive you! Don't tell anyone! Especially Pit- stain and Alondra. I mean it Cayla!"

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Promise." Kuro says darkly. I narrow my eyes in annoyance and disbelief.

"You sure are strange, big brother." I cross my arms and look away.

"Cayla!"

"Ugh, fine."

Kuro stands and starts to walk away. "Good. Now all you gotta do is keep it." He walks farther and farther and his wings expand, ready for flight. "See ya later, Cayla."

I hesitate, I feel like I should strangle him into his senses but what if it's for his own good. I sigh. "Good bye, Kuro."

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

My mind is still not settled. Kuro was nearly beaten up because….my face is getting hot and Pit's hand wrapped around mine isn't helping. I can feel Pit's unpleasant vibe bleeding into me and I can tell Grandpapa and Poseidon, Mom…are quite aware. I stop in place and Pit lets go of my hand. I stare down at the ground. I can't look into Pit's eyes right now. By that time, Pit is in front of me, staring.

"Alondra, what were you doing?" Pit asked gloomily. His words felt like a stab to my heart and I couldn't help but look up at him. "Pit, I didn't mean to-"

"That's not what I meant! I mean why didn't you break away? "He was becoming impatient.

"P-Pit! You know very well he's too strong! Plus it caught me off guard!" I felt like my face was extra red at this point. Right then and there Pit is holding my arms and practically shaking me.

"Never lose your guard on that guy, he yells, ever!" Now I can see an expression I've never seen and if I have then I say it's rare. Anger.

I can't say a word and then I'm being crushed into him like a doll.

"I'm sorry." Pit mumbles. "I lost it."

All I answer is a simple, OK….stupid.

* * *

**Cayla's POV:**

That night I was at Alondra's side the entire night. I couldn't help but tell the girls about Kuro and what he was planning. But I promised him I wouldn't tell Alondra…who knows what he'll do if I tell her…and once he finds out. What makes it worse is that Alondra won't buy my story.

Kuro went to get some fresh air is my story,and he'll be away for a while. Ugh, stupid story, no wonder she won't buy it. It's too hard to keep it from her though when she's like a hawk. The girls seem to be doing well, at least. They're acting as if the story is an absolute fact and are not even troubled by Alondra's effective stare. But now I think it's too late. I've been cornered by the hawk, the girls are behind me and their lying is picture perfect.

"Cayla, are you really telling me the truth?" Alondra's eyes have narrowed.

"Hmmm?" I respond staring past her, pretending I haven't heard a word. Alondra clears her throat impatiently and BAM it comes out.

"AHHH OK! OK! HELL, HE ISN'T GETTING 'AIR' HE'S GONE TO THE UNDERWORLD OR WHEREVER TO BEAT MEDUSA SO HE CAN MAKE CLEAR THAT HE IS FREE FROM HER! OH! DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?" I cry and smack my forehead. "OH, KURO'S GONNA KILLLLL ME!" I gasp and cover my mouth in disbelief. I turn around and face the girls and they shake their heads, a hint of amusement passing their lips.

"Well…" Jessica trails off.

"Nice going, air head." Jamie cracks a sly grin.

"Oh, Cayla." Maryangel shakes her head, a worried smile creeping up. But when I turn my head to face Alondra and Pit it's not the same reaction.

Alondra's face is horrified. She's covering her mouth, then slowly she covers her face with both hands and sighs. "Kuro…why?" she whispers. Pit has his hands on her shoulders and has an unknown expression. Suddenly she turns around and heads out of the ballroom. Pit for a second stands alone then turns after her.

"We have to go where ever she goes." Jessica says quietly. Quickly we all head to the ballroom exit. I feel horrible. What have I done?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the three gods: Poseidon, Zeus, and Palutena watch as we head out of the guest filled room as quickly and quietly as possible. But of course, they are gods and know everything. Palutena's eyes are dim and sad. She knows. Zeus and Poseidon whisper something to Palutena and she nods her head weakly.

* * *

**Jamie's POV:**

We catch up to Alondra and Pit has Alondra's face cupped in his hands. He's been trying to stop her from going after Kuro but Alondra is gaining control.

"Pit! Please! I have to!" Alondra cries as she pulls his hands away. Pit reaches for her again. I groan and butt in.

"Oh, the drama. Pit, Kuro will die if he goes to Medusa alone. We have to go after him to either stop him or help him. Besides if Alondra goes then we go too."

Pit looks defeated. He doesn't say a word.

"Pit, Maryangel says softly, you know the consequences if something happens to Kuro, do you not?"

Pit closes his eyes and curses under his breath.

"Ugh, that idiot. OK, let's go after him then." Jessica nods next to me and we walk forward. Alondra touches her charm with her fingertips and it glows bright. She turns her head to Pit and he hesitates until Alondra lightly brushes his hand. They walk ahead in front of us and then they're in the starry sky. The rest of the girls follow and before I follow I feel someone come out of the temple entrance. It's Palutena, Zeus and Poseidon.

"Young lady, Zeus booms, take care of my granddaughter."

I smile. "You got it, gramps."

He smiles and my eyes wander to Palutena.

"Jamie, she sighs, just do your job." She says gravely and tries to hide it with cheer.

I nod and I turn around and catch up to the rest of the group.

* * *

**Lady Palutena's POV:**

By this time I feel faint. My daughter is heading to Medusa…my sister. I stare out into the sky and all I see left of the girls and Pit is Jamie's almost fluorescent wings. Alondra is all I have left of Marcus and I may never see her again…I feel my eyes stinging and I bite my lip to hold back the tears.

"Do not worry." Zeus says as he stares into the sky. " She is strong." I look at my father as he turns to look into my eyes. "I chose her for a reason, you know."

My eyes widen and Poseidon chuckles next to me.

"A fine young lady will not be easily beaten by a snake." Poseidon laughs and crosses his arms.

"Our blessings, daughter." Zeus says

I smile, the tears streaming down as I stare up at the sky to see the slightest hints of the group.

"Thank you."

* * *

**~~~~ Ok, my story is almost at the finish line. ~U~ the next chapter's gonna bleed with news. Muhahaha! :3 jkjk not like that. So I promise I shall not take that long to update. Komenasai! Thank you for your patience. I seriously couldn't have done it without you. Leave a review if you like. To make this last chapter (i think) worth it- nya. Till next chapter! (Hopefully not next month haha) T_T **

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 :)**


	11. The Day of True Ending

**ElementalGoddess-san1 here for probably the last chapter here! Yup! Since it's the last, it's gonna be awesome…I hope… and so enjoy.~~~ Lalala~~~ ;U;**

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

I feel like I want to hit something. Ugh, that bird brain Kuro has to do something without further hesitation or thought. I feel my hands clench into fists. When I face him he's going to get a taste of what's in my head right now. I can see the edge of the Underworld. I look both ways and see the Elementals are flying next to me and Pit is on one side. He's had that same expression since we left. Nothing. It's bothering me, but right now is no time for that.

We descend until we reach a huge building. It's as huge as the temple in Skyworld but scarier and definitely uninviting.

"This is where Medusa is staying for now," said Mom in our heads. "She's deep within the temple, but watch out. There's minions crawling everywhere. It looks like Medusa is at the west side. Kuro is at the east. The monsters are smack in the middle."

"We're gonna have to split up," I say. "I'll go get Kuro."

"I'll go with you!" said Cayla. "I have to apologize and get it over with."

"I think it's best that Skyiller and I control the monsters waiting for us ahead. Once they're controlled, we'll head straight to the west chamber and help Jessica and Jamie with Medusa. " Maryangel says. She then looks at Pit. "Pit, you should go with Jessica and Jamie. Your techniques will make it easier to fight."

Pit nods and that was like a signal to sneak into the temple. The group huddled over the entrance and Pit was next to me.

"Don't do anything dumb, Alondra." Pit says looking ahead. "In both ways."

My face feels hot and I smack him upside the head.

Don't be an airhead. I'm already hyped up to hurt the guy."

From the corner of my eye, I see Pit smirk and hold back a laugh. Then, we're in the temple. The evil aura cuts me back. Maryangel and Skyiller ran up the stone steps, Pit, Jessie, and Jamie ran west through a long hallway and I was at pace with Cayla- to get Kuro.

* * *

**Pit's POV:**

This is actually a pretty good work out. Lady Palutena was a bit off on where the monsters were coming from but, well, oh well. Jessica and Jamie are overly excited about it as well. They don't even flinch at the sight of a monster jumping out of nowhere. We fight our way through the longest hallway I'll probably ever have to go through until we reached large stone double doors. The door is carved in a design of a snake coming out of fire. This is definitely it. I push the door open and before us sat a woman with the creepiest smile.

Maryangel POV:

At first the amount of demons coming at us was controllable but little by little more charged at us until it became uncontrollable. Skyiller, as one of the strongest fighters was being pushed back. I called out to her and she grumbled about annoying something and a huge wave of fire shot out and it was enough to push back the demons. I concentrated on aiming the boulders I pulled out of the ground at the biggest enemies I see and as time passed there was not a single demon left rushing down the stairs. Skyiller sighed and stretched her arms.

"Well, that was fun." Skyiller grinned.

I smiled and as we headed towards the west hallway.

Cayla's POV: There was no end to the maze of hallways and rooms. We just couldn't find Kuro. Alondra's pace was not slowing and I felt a verge of giving up. I glanced down at her necklace and it glowed in the dark light. We continued to search and when Alondra opened a door we were faced with a dark haired boy, walking away. I gasped and Alondra's eyes widened. All I saw was her figure as she ran at the boy. The boy turned around and nearly yelped as Alondra pushed him down.

"KURO!" I screamed, relieved.

* * *

**Pit's POV:**

Medusa just sat there and smiled. Her eyes were glued onto mine. Creepy.

"Well, it's nice to get a little visit from Palutena's strongest fighters. Better than her I think."

"Medusa, stop your attacks on Skyworld and the Mortal World." I interrupted.

"No need to be so hasty, child" she got up making us step back. "Unless, of course you turn in the princess to me. Then perhaps I'll think about it."

"We're not stupid, you know. Now just hurry up and surrender." Jamie said impatiently, obviously ready for a fight.

"Watch your tongue, Lightning." Medusa hissed. "I guess the rumors are true about how the Lightning Guardian talks more than she should."

Jamie was shaking in anger. Jessica touched her and she eased up a little.

Medusa's eyes went from Jamie to Jessica.

"Ah, the Water Guardian." She sighed. "You are the leader, correct?" Jessica said nothing and Medusa was coming closer. I gripped my knifes tighter.

"A silent leader, I see." Medusa said and then she slid her eyes to me.

"And the little dove. Oh you've gotten tall since the first time I met you." She gave a sly grin.

I clenched my teeth and bit my tongue. "Are you not going to obey Lady Palutena's orders?"

"My sister orders me?" She sighed as she turned to her throne and stood next to it.

"I thought she would have learned her lesson. I guess I just have to make myself clear." She said and she shot her hand out and a long staff was sent to her hand. I was disgusted as I realized it was the same one from the day she attacked Skyworld."

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

I'm practically choking the boy in my arms from either anger or relief.

"A-Alondra…" Kuro said. I pulled away and my face went red. I remembered what Pit asked me and I nearly jumped off of Kuro. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him so that I was in a tight hug. I felt tears run in my eyes. "You…" I trailed. He pulled back and looked at me. "What?"

"You…IDIOT!" I slapped him and he held his cheek. I shot out my other hand but he grabbed it and tried to stop me. I sent fiery heat up my hand and he cursed as he pulled his hand away.

"Alondra?!"

"Why would you do something stupid like that? You really are an idiot. You could have told me beforehand! And go against her alone?Why?"

Kuro was silent for a second. "You shouldn't have come. I could have finished it myself, Alondra. " He looked away.

"Kuro."

He looked at me and I held his face. "We're in this together." His face went slightly red and I let go and stood up. I turned to Cayla and nodded. She grinned and when Kuro got up she flinched. He looked up at her and growled. "Cayla…because of you, you dragged princess here!" He hit the back of her head and she squealed. "Kuro, I couldn't help it! She saw right through me. Besides I couldn't let you go out there alone, now could I?" She smiled. Kuro glared and she giggled. "Sorry."

Kuro sighed.

"Guys, we should head over to Medusa's. I'm sure something's up." I said as I stared at my flickering charm."

We quickly jogged to the far west through the longest hallway I found very annoying.

* * *

**Skyiller's POV:**

I guess we barged through that door way to loudly because now Maryangel and I were being watched by Jessica, Jamie, Pit, and a creepy lady I guess was Medusa. They were in a middle of a fight and the moment we crashed through there was a moment of silence as they looked at us and suddenly we had to dodge for our lives as Medusa shot black and red miasma. I tried my best to shoot fire at her but most of the times I had to use a shield of fire. This lady was no joke.

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

I could hear the sounds of fighting in through large stone doors and I feel a sense of fear.

Kuro pushes the door with hesitation and I catch a familiar face I dreaded in my dreams.

Medusa.

As if she's read my mind she shot something out of her staff and turned to me. Her lips lifted into a disturbing smile.

"My dear niece, Alondra." she says with a hint of sarcasm. I grimace and watch as she comes near.

"How about a hug?" she begins to tease. I frown, nearly forgetting why I had come here. Medusa does the same.

"Then, how about you hand over that necklace around your neck?" she stretches her hand so that her long fingers hang down like spider legs. I felt a shiver run down my back. She smiles as she takes a step closer. I clear my throat.

"Don't underestimate me, Medusa. Of course I won't give it to you. Now just give Kuro his freedom and we'll be gone before you know it."

Medusa clasped her fingers into her palm and she began to laugh evilly as she turned and walked away. By that time the group was at my side, guarding. Medusa turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Just like your mother, never gives in yet asks for an exaggeration." she sneers. "Well, I'm not having a mini Palutena tell ME what to do. Now, I'll ask you again. Give me the necklace, child."

"No. " I snap.

Medusa hisses. "I see." she says under her breath. She snapped her fingers and I jumped at a crashing sound coming from behind me. I turn around and gasp at huge silver cages surrounding me. Everyone was caged. Cayla was stuck with Jamie. Jessica with Skyiller and Maryangel was stuck with Pit and Kuro. My mind goes crazy trying to figure out what I should do and at the same time I hear everyone calling out to me. I feel cold bony fingers on my shoulder and the chaos in my head immediately stopped. I turn my head slowly and see Medusa's pale eyes burn into me. I hold in a gasp and I'm paralyzed as she walks me up to a window.

"Look child, all this can be changed to a wonderland, something you can change. We can create a world stronger- better. All you have to do is lend me that charm." She reaches for the charm up and I see the charms glow flicker. I blink and turn angrily around and face her.

"Enough! I told you to not underestimate me. This world is great as it is! I don't need you telling me on and on to hand over MY necklace. My grandfather gave it to ME! Now that I think of it, your father did, and you want to destroy the world he created?! "

Medusa's eyes have a sudden glint, a glint that make me hesitate to fight against her. Her long ebony hair slid down her face. "Just like sister." she says to herself. Her eyes ran from the ground into my eyes. "Well, that was the wrong answer, child." she snapped her fingers again and I turned to the cages where everyone was trapped and Cayla was pulled out by-

"MICHELLE?" I said, startled.

* * *

**Cayla's POV:**

Michelle pulls me out of the cage and has a blade on my neck. Since the beginning of when I became an Elemental Guardian I've always been the weakest. After all, I only control air. What good could that do? Not only is my Element the weakest but so am I. That's why I'm the teams weakness EVERYONE goes for. I sneer as Michelle brings the knife closer to my neck. My head is tilted upward but I can see Alondra's frightened face and become angry when I see Michelle has an amused smile.

"Either you hand me the necklace or watch your precious friend die here in front of you." Medusa says, walking to Alondra's side. Alondra grips her necklace into her hand and I shake my head repeating, "Don't do it, don't do it." It was like Medusa lost her patience instantly at Alondra's silence and sighed loudly then giggled. "I'll make it easier for you, my dear." she whispered in Alondra's ear. "Bring him in." she said to some soldiers.

The soldiers ran for the large entrance door and opened the door grabbing someone I was alarmed to notice instantly.

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

I feel like I'm at the verge of tears. Cayla might die if I don't give the necklace to Medusa, that evil hag. But who knows what Medusa will do once she has the charm in her grubby hands. I remembered what Jessica said on the day I was told I was the Elemental Princess. `If the necklace is in Medusa's hands, all hell will break loose. She can tip this world with the use of controlling the elements…The end of the world.` I feel dizzy once I remember those last words. I feel Medusa say something in my ear I can't hear and now I see three strange monsters run up to the door to grab the arms of someone who looks like he's been prisoner for so long. They throw the man who I now realized was an angel down at the edge of the steps and Medusa heads down a couple feet away, giggling away. The man's head was held up by the soldiers and his face was unkempt. He had brown eyes with a pine colored rim around the border. He had long brown curly hair knotted into a mess and a beard. I study this man and begin to wonder what Medusa is up to next. She turns her head and looks up at me. Her eyes are gleaming and she has a smile I know is up for no good.

"My dearest niece, this is Marco Angelos, a little favorite of your mother. " she said, her smile growing into a Cheshire cat grin. It took me a while for it to suddenly click.

"Dad?" I stutter. My eyes widen with disbelief. The angel looks up. His brown eyes study my face and then he struggles out of the soldiers grip and looks back up at me.

"Is that you? Alondra? My daughter?" He questions. The tears run down my face now and I nod my head weakly, paralyzed once again, and unable to move. "Yes."

I felt like there was a knife at my heart when I saw Medusa draw out a dagger, pointing it at my dad.

My eyes jumped from Medusa, to the knife, to Dad and take a step forward.

"Now child, what will it be? Cayla AND your father? Or the necklace?"

"Please. Leave them alone!" I cry.

Then, the necklace!" she says impatiently, stretching out her arm again. My mind goes crazy again and the thought of losing my family scared me and the thought of losing the people I was committed to watch over scared me equally. Medusa yelled out angrily. "You stubborn child!" she screamed and hit Dad's head with the butt of the dagger. Dad fell to the ground unconscious. My eyes widened and I gasped as I felt myself step back.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

* * *

**Pit's POV:**

I was jut as surprised as everyone else. I was relieved to see Marcos was OK. He was my mentor after all but now Medusa hit the side of his head and he fell unconscious. I felt my breath stop when I heard Alondra scream in dismay and a wave of golden light flew past the chamber. Medusa and Michelle flew with it but the rest of us were stuck in cages as we shielded ourselves from the wave. The cages toppled over and I called out to Alondra. She was holding her head as she cried and turned her head to me. Her eyes were golden again like the time when she was at the school.

"Pit." she lipped. She ran down the steps, flinching as she passed by Marcus and came to the cage.

"Alondra, we need you to open these bars." I said, my eyes were in wonder staring at her bright golden eyes once more. She nodded and thought for a brief moment before she placed her hands on the bar and the metal was turning red and melting quickly making an opening. Kuro came out first and patted her head afterward heading to open Cayla and Jamie's. Maryangel came out next as she headed to open Jessica's and Skyiller's cage.

* * *

**Alondra' POV:**

I am still in shock at what occurred, why Medusa and Michelle were on the other side of the room, but now Pit has my hand is leading me away. Medusa is standing up, as well as Michelle, cursing under her breath.

"That was impolite, you retched child. Now you've made me lose my patience." Medusa hissed and suddenly her ebony hair was live with terrifying snakes, her pupils were slit narrow and grey, her already pale skin was grey and I remembered what happened in the past. I remembered when she pushed me off Skyworld, her evil grin never left my head after.

"Give it to me now!" she screamed. She shot her red miasma from her staff and Pit and I dodged, separated. Now Medusa is inches from my face and claws at my face. I push her away and she barely reaches for my necklace. Once I push her off I shot a flash of lightning and she shielded herself. I shot her again, this time a heap of fire and she cries out then runs to me slashing her staff at me. I feel pain on my shoulder and catch a glimpse of red. I bite my lip as I hold in a cry and then I'm pushed against a wall as Medusa slashes me with her staff again. I move my head and I look past Medusa and see Pit is fighting Michelle. I guess the fact I broke her fake necklace didn't help because now her scythe is like new and she's giving merciless slashes of fire and water at Pit. I begin to feel worthless then I remember what my purpose is. Grandpapa told me he didn't make a mistake, I was chosen as protector of mankind. I'll protect them with all I got. I look up at Medusa and she's holding her staff above her head.

I shield my hands in front of me and a whirlwind of air sends her flying. I hear her cry out as I stand and I run quickly to her and push her farther into the wall by pushing the marble walls in. She screamed in pain. Michelle has me tackled down, holding my arms down and strangles me. I kick her stomach and twist her around so I am on top of her. She screams for me to get off and I hear Pit call me. I turn my head and see Medusa crawl out of the whole in the wall. Michelle shoves me off and I dodge at Medusa's next slash of miasma. Pit has Michelle pinned to the ground. Maryangel yells at me to use the golden shield to keep Michelle in. I obey and make a layer of golden light around Michelle. She screams angrily and I feel at peace to have my mind set on Medusa. I tie Medusa down with the golden light and she curses. At the bottom of the steps, Dad stirred and stood up. His eyes flashed from me to Medusa and gasped.

"Alondra, you can remove the power left out of those two with the necklace. Do it!"

I turn swiftly to Medusa and reach out my hand.

"NO! GET AWAY!" she screams. I hesitate for a moment and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Pit. I reach my hand out farther and I feel a warm feeling flow into my palm. Medusa screams in pain and I flinch at her scream. Finally she falls down to the ground and all is quiet. The snakes on her head cease and I pull my hand away, unsure of what I had just done. Pit grabs my clenched hand and leads me down the steps to Michelle, where she moves violently to get out of the layer of golden light.

* * *

**Pit's POV:**

I lead Alondra down the steps to Michelle. Her golden eyes are flustered. I hate doing this to her but this has to end. Alondra stood in front of Michelle. Seconds passed and Alondra faced Michelle with a look a pain. She finally stretched out her hand and then Michelle stopped her loud cursing and fainted. Alondra's eyes were bright as she scanned her eyes everywhere, frightened. Marcus had limped to her side and turned her around. Tears flowed in her eyes as she hugged him. Her cry was muffled by his shirt. I sighed in relief and looked to the side and saw the girls were panting. I smiled and snickered. They just finished fighting down a wave of ghouls and Jamie was mumbling about how annoying 'monsters just can't take a hint'. I scanned the room realizing where Kuro was. At the top of the stares he was standing above Medusa's limp body. He sighed then walked down the steps. Marcus pulled Alondra back and smiled.

"We best leave or we'd catch more trouble." He said. I nodded and Kuro turned for the door. The girls followed and we followed behind.

* * *

**Jamie's POV:**

I just want to hug Marcus right now. I haven't seen him in 10 years and now…well he's here! But I got to keep my cool- for now. We are flying out of the over sized hideout and I'm at Marcus' side. His wings are- WOW! Once we get home, I'll have so many questions. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face.

* * *

**Jessica's POV:**

We've made it back to Skyworld in one piece. Kuro seems brighter than usual and we have Marcus back after 10 years. I sigh as we land and Alondra walks ahead with Pit and Marcus. She's on Marcus like glue and I follow. It felt like an eternity before we made it to Lady Palutena's throne room and once the door was open Palutena was already running towards us. Alondra let go of Marcus' arm and Palutena ran into his arms. The only thing heard was Palutena's sobbing. Marcus laughed.

"So much has changed since I was gone."

Palutena pulled away. Her jade green eyes shimmered.

" It's been 10 years, of course it has. Don't leave us again, Marcus."

Marcus laughed and I signaled to Pit for us to leave.

* * *

**Alondra's POV:**

I watched as my mother sobbed into Dad's arm. I felt warm to realize that my life was now complete now that my father was safe at home. We don't have to worry about Medusa or Michelle anymore. But, that doesn't mean my commitment as protector is over. I felt Pit touch my arm and reach down to grab my hand. He lead me away out of the room. The sun was barely rising over the clouds. We walked with the girls out to the courtyard. Viridi, Phosphora, Kuro, and Magnus were there. They walked towards us and I was slapped on the back by Phosphora. I gasped at her strength.

"I guess I was wrong about you, angel face. " Magnus said, scratching the back of his head and keeping his eyes away from mine. I looked up at him and jumped in for a punch. He flinched and looked at me.  
"OW?!" he said startled.

"Do not underestimate me!" I giggled.

"And the quiet one strikes!" Phosphora laughed. I smiled weakly. Viridi was in front of me, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Good job, she said not looking at me. I giggled and I was stopped halfway before thanking her as she suddenly grabbed my hands. I flinched as she pulled me close to her. I blinked at her bright eyes inches from mine.

"Can you help me heal the Earth now?"

All I did was stutter until Pit pulled me back to his side.

"Um. Yeah, sure, Viridi." I said quietly. Viridi raised her hands into the air and squealed.

"Ahhh. Finally!" She cried. Her purple flower shined in the light. I watched her dance around for a while and someone sighed in front of me. I turn my head. Kuro.

"Well, I finally got my freedom." He said and grabbed my hand. " Thank you very much, princess." I blushed like mad when he brushed his lips on my palm. He snickered and stood up straight and walked away. I was at loss of words, realizing what he was doing.

"Kuro! Where are you going now?" I said, following him. I can't believe he'll leave even after how we risked our lives to help him. He turned around and looked at me. His dark eyes were bringing me in.

"I'm just going to go and have a little adventure." he said. I clenched my fists. I guess he realized that.

"I have my freedom now. After all it's just for a while. You can have a break away from me." He said, as if it was going to soothe me. I punched his arm and he flinched angrily.

"Why would you think me like that?" I yelled. I felt my eyes sting and I turned away to hold back the stupid tears. I felt Kuro's arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to…" he was silent. I felt the tears run hot on my cheeks.

"Kuro, you really are an idiot." I mumbled as I hit his chest weakly with my fist. I could tell Kuro's shirt was probably soaked with my tears. Kuro laughed.

"Not as much as you'll ever be, idiot number two."

We were silent and I concentrated on forcing the tears to stop flowing. Kuro's hug was becoming tighter.

"I promise I'll come back. Just for you, princess." He finally said.

"Perv." I sighed.

He lifted my head and stared into my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I could tell the tears would come any minute but I just had to hold it in.

* * *

**Pit's POV:**

I was happy that we finally got Marcus back. He was having his reunion with Palutena and now suddenly Kuro decides he's gonna leave. What makes it worse is that he whispered in my ear saying 'I'm just one step closer into taking her. Watch out, I might kidnap her…take her away from you.' What makes it worse is that I couldn't tell whether it was a joke or not, knowing him- and on top of that, Alondra just had to go after him. I sighed impatiently as I stood there, hating myself more and more. Cayla interrupted my thought and smiled.

"No worries. It's obvious she's yours." She snickered. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Was it really that…" I trailed.

"Yeah. We knew since the beginning, go- getter." Jamie laughed.

"Oh. Well…" I was losing my voice little by little as my face was getting hotter and hotter.

Alondra was walking up the marble steps. She looked beautiful as the sun was above the clouds. Her expression was pained but mixed with something else. She stopped in front of us and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She looked down at the ground and said in a hushed tone.

"Kuro left."

I was pained to see her there standing alone, but I was glued in my place. She looked at me and walked slowly to me. I stretched out my hand and bring her into my embrace. She hugged me tightly and from the corner of my eye, I saw the girls slowly and quietly walk away into the temple. Jamie was giggling evilly again.

"Pit. I'm sorry if I acted stuck up when we were down there." Alondra said, her voice muffled on my sleeve. I tilted her head upwards and her eyes were shining from what I guessed was because she was crying.

"Are you really going to apologize to me?"

Alondra nodded her head and I laughed. "You're too kind, princess."

Alondra growled, irritated and went back to placing her head in my sleeve. I stopped her and grabbed her face. She gasped quietly and when she looked up at me, her face was already red. I teased her making her condition worse than it was. Then I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She sighed and I pulled back and brushed my lips onto hers. She moved forward and kissed me, her grip on my sleeve was tight. I began to realize something. If Kuro wants to try and take her, fine by me. But, there's no way it's possible, because I'll be by her side forever.

* * *

**Marcus POV:**

From the balcony I already see my daughter and her well- obviously…boyfriend. I felt like throwing something at that boy. Even though it's been years since I've seen my daughter, I can't help but be a protective father. I calm down slowly as I stare at the boy. The boy I have trained since he was little. I laughed to myself remembering how he worked so hard to become a great angel. He was a bit naïve at first, but now look. He's the General of our army.

Palutena had left to make preparations for the celebration the Guardians were safe. Alondra was in a new status. Just by looking at her, I noticed how much she had grown. She was the little girl who always asked me for white roses. She was the one who was stuck to me like glue. Now, she's the Protector of Mankind. She is the Elemental Princess she was destined to be, and she well- saved me. I thinkto myself, 'It's finally a new slate. Now we can be whole again.' I walk into the room and catch a glance of my daughter as she talks to Pit, her arms wrapped around him, there foreheads leaning against each others as they talked with their eyes closed. I smile. "Reminds me of Palutena and I when we were young."

~~End!~~

* * *

**OK! I'm sorry it was long! I took forever for me to finish. Sorry! But thank you to all who were patient! This is more like a novel mehe. But it's my first so next time I'll try to make it shorter and I'll try to update quicker. I finally finished so I am happy to all of you guys who stayed with me since day one! Arigato to Mnbow7. You were always there! If anyone wants me to make a fanfiction for something else don't hesitate to PM me! Review me! It's the last chapter! Tell me what you think and stuff, any questions, ya know what I mean. Oh yeah and shout out to my Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfic. I'll try to make that one not so long..ehehe. So yeah! ElementalGoddess-san1 OUT!**

**-ElementalGoddess-san1**


End file.
